If You Only Knew
by August08
Summary: Plagued by nightmares, Stanford finds himself losing a battle with his own demons. However, when Agura is threatened by a Red Sentient attack, Stanford takes a bullet that's meant for her. As the darkness closes in, he fights to keep his sanity. With one battle lost, the actions of the hunter may be the only thing to pull him back from the depths of insanity and madness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing associated with Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5. I am merely borrowing for the fun of it.

* * *

 _Tires screamed against the rough terrain. The Reverb groaned against the strain of fighting to go up the sharp incline. Expert fingers punched a couple of buttons and the back fender opened up. A massive, concussive sonic blast erupted from the speaker. The Reverb shot upward, heading for the edge of the incline. He slammed his thumb against another button and a sonic blast from the bottom sent the Reverb flying up and over the ledge. As soon as the wheels collided with the track, his foot was on the accelerator. The car screeched in protest, but shot forward nonetheless. Emerald green eyes searched the Zone for his teammates._

 _"Vert? Zoom? Anybody?"_

 _"Help..." a distinct female voice sparked over the radio. "Someone...help..."_

 _Stanford pressed the gas as far as it would go. "Hang on, Agura," he shouted._

 _He grunted when the Reverb suddenly jolted. He looked in the rear view mirror to see Sever tailgating him. Stanford growled in annoyance, opening up the back fender again. He pressed a button and a sonic blast sent the shark spinning out of control. Stanford rounded a corner to see the Tangler being backed up towards the edge of a cliff._

 _"Agura!"_

 _"Stanford, help!"_

 _Kalus threw a spear at Agura's windshield. The Tangler shuddered, right back tire slipping on the ledge. Stanford shot forward, but he was too late. The Tangler pitched over the side. A terrified scream emitted from the radio._

"Agura! No!"

Stanford bolted upright in bed, eyes wide and fearful. He looked around to find himself in his room and not in a Battle Zone. He buried his face in his hands, exhaling heavily. He lowered his hands and reached over to tap his phone. 2:30 am shone on the screen.

"Wonderful," he sighed. "They're so...consistent."

He threw back the sheets, knowing he wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon. He got dressed in his usual purple T-shirt, black jacket, jeans and sneakers, combed and spiked his hair and walked out into the garage, heading over to the Reverb. He patted the roof and it slid open.

"Can't sleep?" came the voice that always sent shivers down his spine.

Stanford turned around to see the huntress standing behind him. Her beautiful dark skin seemed to glow in the pale light of the Hub's garage. Her soulful dark eyes locked with his, freezing him in place. She had her hands on her hips in that alpha female stance of hers.

"Got a bad case of the munchies. Thought I'd take a run to Zeke's to grab a bite," Stanford replied.

Agura frowned, not buying the lie. "And this sudden case of the midnight munchies wouldn't have anything to do with those nightmares, would it?" she asked.

"Nightmares?" Stanford asked. "Pfft. What nightmares? Royalty don't have nightmares, luv."

"The screaming says otherwise," Agura replied.

Stanford hesitated. "What screaming?"

Agura took a step forward, making Stanford back up on instinct. "I heard you scream my name, Stanford. As if I was in trouble."

Stanford tried to find the words to deny it, but they eluded him. Agura stepped up to him. She looked even more intense in the dim light. For the first time in his life, Stanford found himself lost for words.

"If you need to talk," Agura started.

"There's nothing to talk about," Stanford told her.

"Stanford-"

"Agura, please. I'm fine. With what we do, how can we _not_ have nightmares?" Stanford asked.

"You haven't slept in three days," Agura pointed out. "You're not safe to be behind the wheel."

"I've slept enough," Stanford defended.

"Those bags under your eyes don't count as carry on," Agura retorted.

Stanford tensed, shoulders raising. "I appreciate your concern, old girl, but really, I'm fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a slice of Zeke's pizza with my name on it calling to me. Ta ta."

Before Agura could say anything, he hopped into the Reverb and drove off. The dark night was a welcomed relief. Nothing but sand and stars for miles on end. He kept glancing in the rear view mirror to see if the Tangler was lurking behind him. Satisfied that he wasn't being followed, Stanford hit the brakes and the Reverb slid to a stop. He opened the top and climbed out, shivering slightly in the cool night air.

Stanford sat on the hood of his car, folding his arms across his chest. He turned his eyes skyward. He suddenly felt incredibly small. All his life he had known what he wanted. He always had things handed to him on a silver platter. He was royalty. He had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth. But now, after facing off against rampaging mutant animals, killer robots and insane Red Sentients, and after three nights of hounding nightmares and sleep deprivation, Stanford felt lost and alone, despite knowing that he had five amazing friends to help him through his troubles.

Stanford sighed, shoulders dropping as his thoughts wandered to his friends. He knew he wasn't the strongest of the team. He wasn't quick and agile like Zoom, strong and smart like the Cortez brothers, cunning like Agura, or brave and fearless like Vert. Stanford ran a hand over the hood of the Reverb, his beloved car. The Reverb was his only escape from the demons of his mind. He had poured his heart and soul out to the car in the last three nights than he had to any human being in his entire life. He wanted to be more than the team screw up. He knew the others saw it and gave him plenty of chances to be the hero.

"Being a hero just isn't the same when you're alone," Stanford mumbled.

He gazed skyward again. He saw the huntress's face in the stars. Stanford sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was probably the lack of sleep getting to him. He pushed off the hood and climbed back into the car. He started up the engine, pulled the car in gear and hit the gas. The Reverb spun around, kicking up sand and dust before heading back to the garage.

The sun was just peeking over the hills as he headed into the Hub. He pulled the Reverb into its spot, turned off the engine and climbed out of the car. He was on his way to his room, eyes growing heavy, when he heard a quiet, gentle female voice.

"Ah, Stanford. I am glad you are awake."

Stanford inwardly groaned as he turned around to see Sage walking up to him. He checked his watch. 7:30 am.

"Blimey, has it been five hours already?" he whispered.

"Would you call the others? There is some news I wish to share," Sage said.

"Sure," Stanford yawned. "No problem." He stumbled towards the rooms, banging on each door as he went. "Rise and shine, mates. Sage-" He yawned loudly. "Sage needs to see..." He yawned again. "Us."

He heard a couple of groans coming from Zoom's and the brother's rooms. In a couple of minutes, Vert was out, bright eyed and looking fresh. His golden blonde hair was neatly combed and fixed in place. Stanford felt a twinge of jealousy as the leader walked up to him.

"Couldn't sleep again, Stanford?" Vert asked.

Stanford pushed back the fatigue and gave his friend his signature charming smile. "Who needs sleep? I can run on four hours and still keep going."

Vert raised an eyebrow in question, but simply smirked and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. The others soon joined them and they went off to see what Sage had to say. Through the meeting, Stanford fought to keep his eyes open. Sage's voice melted into the background as everything slowly grew dark.

"Stanford?" he vaguely heard someone ask.

"Stanford?" he heard Agura call.

His eyes widened when Kalus suddenly appeared, crossbow aimed at his heart. Stanford began backing away, hands raised.

"No. Get back."

Kalus continued to advance. He was soon joined by Sever, Krocomodo, Hatch, Zemerik and Krytus.

"Stay back!" Stanford yelled.

"You will not escape, sub-creature," Kalus growled.

Zemerik stepped in front of Kalus. "You have failed, organic," the Sark leader said. "Earth is ours."

Stanford's foot caught in something and he fell backwards, his head slamming against the hard floor. As darkness closed in, his worst enemies flickered back to his friends.

"Stanford!" Vert's voice called in the distance before he welcomed the soothing darkness.

* * *

 **A/N** : As a side note, this story takes place near the beginning of season two, before Tezz and AJ show up. I have nothing against the guys, I think they're awesome, but, I just didn't see where I could fit them in this story. I hope that doesn't dissuade you from reading further chapters. I hope you enjoy the story and as I always say, if you see something I can improve on (grammar, spelling, descriptions,) don't hesitate to tell me. I welcome constructive criticism as it helps me grow as a writer. Reviews and feedback are always welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

A pained moan escaped past parched lips. Emerald green eyes flickered open, vaguely registering the med bay. He heard voices in the distance, every so often his name would be mentioned. Stanford groaned, holding a hand to his aching head. He could feel a large lump underneath his hair.

"Urgh," he moaned. "Ow."

A door opened and footsteps padded across the hard floor. Stanford looked up, crying out when he saw Zemerik standing over him.

"Stanford?" the Sark leader asked in Sage's voice.

Stanford blinked a couple of times and Sage appeared. She looked as concerned as a Sentient could.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Sore," Stanford admitted, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"That is what I was going to ask you," Sage replied. "You became fearful quite suddenly, as if you saw something."

Stanford glanced away. Sage gently placed a hand on his shoulder. She could feel him trembling.

"Stanford, Agura has informed me that she has awoken to you yelling for her," Sage said. "Has anything happened?"

"I'm fine, Sage," Stanford insisted. "It's...just a stupid nightmare."

"Nightmares often hold a hidden meaning," Sage told him. "What are these nightmares about?"

Stanford groaned. "Not you, too."

"Stanford, please. Knowing what you are having nightmares about will help me with a proper diagnosis."

Stanford ran a hand over his face. He entertained the idea of denying anything was wrong, but it was too late now, everyone had seen him wig out.

"We're fighting Vandals," he started, voice quiet and soft. "I'm separated from the team, trying to get the Reverb up a steep hill. When I finally get up, I try to radio the others. Only Agura answers. Sever always slows me down when I race to help her, and I always show up to see Kalus send the Tangler over the edge of a cliff. I wake up hearing Agura's scream through the radio."

He fell silent, shrinking into himself. Sage hummed in thought. Stanford folded his arms around himself as if he were cold.

"Go ahead. Say it," he grumbled.

"What do you wish for me to say?" Sage asked.

"Tell me I've gone batty."

"Batty?"

"Crazy. Insane. A lunatic."

"You are neither of those things," Sage replied firmly. "Merely...fearful."

"Fearful of what, Sage?" Stanford asked.

"Losing a teammate. More prominently, Agura."

Stanford scoffed. "Me? Afraid of losing Agura? For what reason?"

"In my studies of the human psyche, it is often the case that humans fear losing the ones they care about most," Sage explained.

Stanford blinked. "Seriously? Why would I have feelings for Agura?"

"She would make a pleasing mate," Sage suggested.

"What?!" Stanford cried. "No!"

"It is only logical."

"Sage, no. I'm the last one she would want."

"Why do you say that?"

Stanford looked away again. "She would much rather have someone more compatible. Stronger, braver. Less pathetic. Like Vert."

Sage frowned. "Are you implying that you are pathetic?" she asked.

Stanford bowed his head, closing his eyes. Sage put a hand under his chin and lifted his head up so that he was looking her in the eye.

"I would not have chosen you for Battle Force 5 if I believed you did not benefit the team," she told him.

"I'm a wimp, Sage," Stanford said. "The team screw up."

"If I recall, Vert has told me many accounts of when at least each of you has messed up," Sage said. "Everyone makes mistakes, Stanford. It is part of being human. I am certain that you are just as capable of being a suitable mate as Vert or any other male of your species."

"Agura and I...we don't see eye to eye," Stanford said. "We clash too much." He shook his head. "It would never work."

"She is concerned about you," Sage stated. "As are the others."

Stanford sighed, glancing away. "I appreciate your concern, Sage. But, you were better off choosing Simon over me," he muttered.

"Stanford."

Stanford turned around, his back facing Sage. He curled into a ball and closed his eyes. Sage blinked when she thought she saw a tear stream down Stanford's cheek. She turned and walked out of the room. The others were waiting anxiously outside. They whispered among themselves, falling silent when Sage approached.

"How is he?" Sherman asked.

"Stanford is...unstable," Sage replied. "Emotionally, that is."

"You mean more so than usual?" Spinner piped in.

Sherman nudged him with his elbow. "Not now, Spin," he whispered.

"What's going on, Sage?" Vert asked, concern evident in his voice. "Why do you say he's emotionally unstable?"

"I fear that if Stanford continues down this dark path, he may not recover," Sage replied.

"Did he tell you anything?" Agura asked.

Sage met her gaze. "He told me about his recurring nightmare," she answered.

"Which is?" Zoom pressed.

Sage turned her eyes downward as she retold the story Stanford told her. The team listened, wide eyed and shocked. Agura had her hand over her mouth, eyes glistening with tears when Sage finished. Vert released the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"No wonder Stanford doesn't want to sleep," he muttered, running his fingers through his hair.

"And why he's been so distant with me," Agura said, lowering her hand.

"So, what do we do to help him?" Zoom asked.

"If Stanford doesn't sleep on his own, his body will eventually force him to sleep," Sherman explained.

"He's not going to like that," Spinner commented.

Sage turned to Agura. "Perhaps you would have better luck persuading him."

"Why me?" Agura asked, startled.

"Stanford seems to have developed a bond to you," Sage replied.

Agura raised her hands, shaking her head. "I'm the last one who should persuade him to sleep. We haven't seen eye to eye since the team was brought together."

"But he likes you," Sherman said.

"He likes Grace," Agura corrected. "Why would Stanford suddenly have an interest in me?"

"Well, he's around you more than Grace. Besides, he could be in denial," Vert put in.

Agura scoffed. "Denial? What's he denying?"

"That he has a thing for you," Zoom said.

Agura felt her heart flutter. Her breath hitched in her throat. She folded her arms and looked at the floor. Her heart continued to hammer against her ribs. Why did her friend's words terrify her so much? But, could they be true? Could Stanford really have feelings for her? It seemed too foolish to be true. Why would the royal prince have feelings for a commoner like her? Agura felt her stomach churn at the thought.

"Why doesn't he say anything?" she whispered, not expecting an answer.

"Like you said, you two don't really get along," Spinner said.

"Fear of rejection is a strong motivator to keep quiet," Sherman added.

There was a slight hiss as the med bay doors opened. Everyone turned to see Stanford standing in the doorway, arms crossed, green eyes narrowed.

"While I admire your stubbornness, there are better ways to address me than behind my back," he chastised.

"We're just worried about you, Stanford," Vert said.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Stanford asked, putting a hand over his eyes in exasperation.

"You're not fine, dude," Zoom cut in. "You're starting to wig out."

Stanford lowered his hand and frowned. "I don't 'wig out'," he denied.

"You've gone three days without sufficient sleep, Stanford," Sherman said. "The human body can only go so long before it starts to shut down."

"If you do not sleep on your own, your body will force you to sleep," Sage put in.

Stanford turned his intense emerald gaze to the huntress. "And I suppose you have some motivational speech of your own, hmm?"

Agura put her hands on her hips, frowning slightly. "Actually, no," she replied.

"Oh?" Stanford asked.

"I was going to suggest something, however," Agura said.

"And what might that be?" Vert asked.

"The carnival's in town. I thought it would be fun if we take the day and look around," Agura answered. "They're set up in the desert just outside of town."

"I'm in," Zoom piped up eagerly.

"Ditto," Spinner chimed.

"I dunno," Vert hummed.

"C'mon, Vert. When was the last time we had fun?" Agura asked.

"She's got a point, Vert," Sherman agreed.

Vert's eyes flashed towards Stanford, who glared back at him. Vert found himself oddly unsettled by the look in the prince's eyes. Stanford wasn't Stanford when he was sleep deprived. Finally, Vert sighed in defeat.

"Alright. You win."

Spinner and Zoom cheered as they ran towards the Buster and Chopper. Sherman chuckled and followed after his brother. Vert shook his head as he headed towards the Saber. Stanford walked up to Agura, watching the others take off down their respective tunnels.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"For what?" Agura asked.

Stanford looked up at the ceiling, taking a short breath. "For not trying to talk me into reliving my nightmares," he replied. "Quite honestly, I'm a little sick and tired of watching my teammates get killed every night."

Agura glanced away. "I can see how that can be a bit unnerving," she mumbled.

"So...thanks," Stanford said. "It'll be nice to get my mind off of things for a few hours."

Agura smiled as he headed to the Reverb and climbed in. Sage put a hand on her shoulder as the car pulled out of the garage.

"I am a bit confused as to why you suggested going to the carnival," the Sentient said.

"Stanford said it himself, he needs to get his mind off of his nightmares," Agura told her. "I think after a couple of hours walking around in the fresh air, he'll come back ready to face his bed again."

Sage smiled. "An excellent idea," she praised. "Go and have fun."

Agura grinned and ran off for the Tangler. She drove off down the tunnel and burst out into the bright desert sun. She hit the full throttle and the Tangler shot forward. Agura smiled to herself as she thought about Stanford's words. Her heart did a happy little skip as she entertained the idea that he really could have feelings for her.

"Of all people," Agura chuckled as she closed the gap between her and the boys, and thankful her radio was switched off. "It had to be the spoiled little prince."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Thank you everyone who have read and reviewed thus far. I hope you're enjoying the story, and I always welcome feedback and constructive criticism.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Music boomed over loud speakers around the carnival site. Massive tents, gaming booths and souvenir stalls had been set up like a small town. Kids ran ahead of their parents, waiting to get in line for the next game they wanted to play. Zoom and Sherman went head to head in a game of basketball while the others stood back and watched. It was entertaining seeing the brawny Buster driver go up against the more agile, smaller scout.

"That sword is mine, Sherman," Zoom declared.

Vert grinned, glancing up at the grand prize on the top shelf of the booth. The replica sword shimmered in the hot sun. The timer flashed five seconds as Sherman and Zoom grabbed their last basketball and tossed it at the hoops. Spinner cringed as Sherman's ball bounced off the ledge and hit the plastic wall. Zoom cheered as his ball sank into the hoop, earning him the high score.

"Nice work, Zoom," Vert praised.

Zoom bowed before shaking Sherman's hand. "Good game, dude. You'd make an awesome basketball player."

Sherman chuckled, but merely shrugged. Zoom walked over to the booth as the man behind it took down the sword, sliding it into its sheath.

"A worthy weapon for a worthy warrior," the elderly gentleman said in a low, raspy voice.

Zoom took the sword, bowing to the man. "Thank you, sir."

The man bowed in return. "Enjoy the rest of your day, children."

The friends walked off to explore more of the carnival grounds. Zoom swung the sheath belt over his head, letting the sword fall against his back. Spinner bought a pack of salted peanuts and Vert bought a giant pretzel. Sherman nudged Vert with his elbow, nodding towards Stanford and Agura when the leader looked at him. Vert glanced over to see the two watching a pair of jugglers on unicycles. As the jugglers wheeled away, Stanford and Agura began walking again. Vert smirked and walked in the opposite direction, nibbling on his pretzel.

"Uh, Vert? They're going that way," Zoom said, pointing after Stanford and Agura.

"I know," Vert replied as he kept walking.

Quickly catching on to their leader's intentions, Sherman, Spinner and Zoom hurried after him, leaving Stanford and Agura walking in the other direction. The boys rounded a corner and disappeared from their teammate's sight.

"It is impressive," Stanford said as they walked by the carnival's Ferris wheel. "But, nothing can shadow the brilliance of the London Eye. Now, _that_ is a Ferris wheel."

Agura chuckled. "Well, I've never been to London, so I guess I'll just have to take your word for it."

"How about you, mates? Any of you been to the glory that is London?" Stanford asked. He frowned when no one answered. "Mates?"

He and Agura turned around, finding themselves alone.

"Where'd they go?" Stanford asked.

"Dunno," Agura said.

Stanford cleared his throat as he felt heat rise up into his cheeks. The heat grew hotter when Agura took his hand and guided him down the path.

"They'll catch up," the huntress said.

Stanford looked down at their entwined fingers. Agura's hands were so soft, despite the hard work she put into maintaining the Tangler. As he continued to stare at their hands, he couldn't help but think about how different they both were, not just in the color of their skin, but in personality and background. He looked up at her beautiful, serene face. She would never know how he felt about her, how he truly felt. He had liked Grace at the beginning, but Agura had gotten under his skin, invading his every thought.

Stanford looked away, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. She would never accept him as anything other than a friend and teammate. She could never know his true feelings for her.

"You there, ginger," someone called out.

Stanford looked around until his eyes fell on a booth operator who was waving to him.

"Care to try your luck, mate?" the man asked. "Test your skills, win a prize for your lady friend, there."

Stanford and Agura walked up to the booth. "What's the challenge?" Stanford asked.

The man pointed a thumb at a cardboard alien. "Knock it over and you win," he explained. "It's that simple."

Stanford looked down at the plastic guns lined across the table. Agura nudged him.

"Go on, Stanford. You should be good at this game," she said.

"Well, it's no Reverb, but I'll give it a shot," Stanford said, handing the man five dollars.

The man hit a button and the back wall lit up. The small alien began twitching around the wall. The timer started ticking down from twenty, yet Stanford never took a shot. The man gave Agura a confused look. She simply smiled and crossed her arms. She looked up at the timer. Ten seconds.

"Quit fooling around, Stanford and take the shot," she said.

Stanford pulled the trigger, sending a ball flying towards the alien. It slammed into the top of the cardboard cut out and snapped it backwards. The timer buzzed. Agura slowly clapped, to which Stanford bowed to her.

"Here ya go, mate. For your lady friend," the man said, handing Stanford a large teddy bear with a green bow tied around its neck.

"A pleasure doing business with you," Stanford said as he and Agura walked off. "Here you go, Agura. It even has your favorite color."

Agura smiled and chuckled as she took the teddy bear. "Thanks."

Stanford smiled at the sparkle in her eyes. They continued walking, admiring the sights and sounds. Agura brought him over to one booth that was selling charms. She picked up a set of pendants. One was an ancient, warped lock while the other was a spear-like key.

"A fine choice for lovers," the man behind the counter said.

"Oh, we're not..."

The man unhooked the pendants from the display. "Legend says, that if you wear one pendant, and give the other to the one you desire, you will be bonded forever."

"Sounds like a whole lot of hogwash to me," Stanford stated.

"I think it's kind of sweet," Agura said, admiring the lock pendant. She looked up at the man. "How much?"

"For you two, free of charge," the man replied. "These pendants have been waiting for someone special, and I think they've finally found them."

Stanford rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Agura smiled. "Thank you, sir," she said. She held the lock pendant up to Stanford. "Would you put this on me?" she asked.

Stanford took the necklace and looped it around Agura's neck, fastening it behind her neck. "Who's the other for?" he asked.

Agura handed the bear to him before clasping the key pendant around Stanford's neck. The metal key fell against his chest. Agura smiled and took her bear back.

"Perfect," she said.

Stanford stared down at the pendant around his neck. He looked up as Agura turned and headed down the street. Stanford closed his fingers around the key, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he followed Agura through the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what did you want to do?" Stanford asked. "The guys obviously aren't coming back anytime soon."

Agura looked around, her eyes falling on a tent at the end of the street. "How about that?" she asked, pointing at the tent.

Stanford followed her gaze. The tent was decorated in stars and planets. "A fortune teller?" he asked.

Agura grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the tent. "I think it'll be fun," she said.

The heat returned to Stanford's cheeks as she gripped his hand. When they got to the tent, he pulled back the flap, motioning with his other hand for her to go in first.

"After you, milady."

Agura smiled. "Why thank you, milord."

She walked into the large tent with Stanford right behind her. A lone, hooded figure sat at the table with a glistening crystal ball perched in the middle of the table. Stanford and Agura sat down across from the figure.

"I have been waiting for you, children," a distinct female voice spoke from beneath the shadow of the hood. "I saw our meeting in the stars."

"Right," Stanford said slowly, feeling a cold chill slither its way down his spine. "Can you really predict the future?"

"I see many things, little prince," the woman replied.

The hair on the back of Stanford's neck began to stand on end. "How did-"

"You are one of the five. As is your friend beside you."

Agura and Stanford looked at each other before turning back to the woman.

"You wish to know what the future holds," she said.

The woman held her withered hands up to the crystal ball. She waved her hands and hummed.

"For you, young hunter, I see a crown," she said.

"A crown for Agura? Are you sure you're not seeing my future?" Stanford asked.

"A crown, consumed in thick crimson thorns," the woman said. "You have a difficult battle ahead of you, young hunter. While others will lose their way, you must not lose faith."

The woman waved her hands again. An audible gasp made her breath rattle.

"What do you see?" Agura asked.

"A crimson darkness, once a royal purple, consuming everything in its path," the woman explained. "The five will fall, and darkness will devour the light."

Stanford jumped and cried out when his watch suddenly beeped and Sage's voice came through.

"Storm shock detected," the Sentient said. "T-minus two minutes."

"Thank you for that lovely insight, but we have to go," Stanford said, getting up from his chair.

"Of course. Destiny calls," the woman said.

The friends hurried out of the tent and ran full tilt for their vehicles. The others were already jumping into their own cars when they arrived at the parking lot. Agura threw her teddy bear to Stanford as she hurried for the Tangler. Placing the bear in the passenger's seat, Stanford dropped down into the driver's seat. He looked at his hands as he gripped the wheel. They were shaking uncontrollably. Stanford shook his head.

"Get your head in the game, Rhodes," he told himself as he followed his friends out into the Salt Flats.

"Storm shock dead ahead," Vert's voice came over the radio.

"It's storm riding time," Zoom cheered.

The five vehicles drove into the heart of the storm, entering out into a desolate, rocky Battle Zone.

"Split up. Find that Key," Vert ordered.

The team split up to search. Stanford could feel his heart booming against his ribs. This Zone was too familiar for his liking. It was like the Battle Zone from his nightmares. He gasped and slammed on the brakes. The Reverb jolted to a violent stop. Another portal opened up in front of him. Kalus and his Vandals sailed through.

"Guys, we've got company," Stanford announced.

He pulled the Reverb in reverse and hit the gas. The car shot backwards just as a spear slammed into the spot where he had been seconds before. Stanford swung the car around, threw it in gear and sped off.

"You will not escape, sub-species," Kalus yelled. "Sever, after him."

"Yes, Captain Kalus," Sever said, speeding off after the Reverb.

Sherman leaned over, gazing through the windshield. High above them floated the Battle Key. "Vert, we have a visual on the Battle Key. We're gonna need Zoom."

Zoom revved his bike and picked up speed. He weaved through the rocks, coming upon the Buster. Spinner lowered the ramp and Zoom took to the skies. The brothers grunted as Krocomodo suddenly slammed into them. Zoom snatched up the Battle Key and hit the ground.

"Got the Battle Key, Vert," the scout announced.

"Lose the Vandals and make dust for the portal," Vert said as he tried to lose Kalus in the maze of rocks.

Stanford turned the wheel hard to the right. The Reverb screeched as it fishtailed around a corner. He heard the satisfying crunch of metal against rock as Sever crashed into a rock pillar.

"Get off me, bug brain," he heard Agura's voice over the radio.

Stanford hit the gas and the Reverb picked up speed. He came upon the Tangler and Scarab. He activated his sonic cannons. However, his vision began to swim. He shook his head, fighting to focus. His thumb hovered over the button on the wheel. Stanford rubbed his eyes, forcing himself to focus. Everything blurred together just as he hit the button.

There was a sickening crunch of twisting metal. However, it wasn't the sound of collapsing metal that made Stanford's heart sink like a rock. It was the scream that came through the radio. Stanford looked up, eyes wide and vision clearing. The Scarab was at a safe distance away, but the Tangler was in a tangled mess of steel and rubber.

"Agura!" Stanford screamed in horror.

Hatch laughed as he drove away. Stanford shot forward, pulling the Reverb up to the Tangler and jumping out.

"Stanford, we have the key," Vert said.

"Man down! Man down!" Stanford cried as he climbed onto the Tangler. "Agura!"

The Saber, Buster and Chopper came whipping around the corner just as Stanford was pulling down the seat of the Tangler. Agura's body was limp in the seat. Vert's eyes widened at the sight, then looked over his shoulder to see the Vandals closing in.

"Rescue protocol!" he yelled.

The remaining drivers went into action as Stanford picked Agura up and carefully carried her to the Reverb. He shoved the bear on to the floor and gently placed Agura in the passenger's seat.

"Vert. I have Agura," Stanford said.

"Buster, grab the Tangler and let's book it back to the portal," Vert ordered.

When the Tangler was secured, the team made a mad dash for the Earth portal. When he was through, Stanford didn't stop to wait for his friends to close the portal. He kept driving, heading straight for the Hub. He kept glancing over at Agura, but she was still motionless. Stanford turned his attention back to the road, eyes burning with scorching tears.

His worst nightmares were coming true.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sage!" Stanford cried, pulling the Reverb into its spot.

Sage turned around to see Stanford pull an unconscious Agura from the car. With the huntress in his arms, Stanford jumped down from the car and ran for the med bay. Sage followed close behind him.

"What happened?" she asked as Stanford laid Agura on the bed.

"I shot her," he gasped, as if the reality was just sinking in. "I was firing at Hatch, but I...I..." He put a hand to his mouth. "Did I kill her?"

Sage checked for a pulse, sighing when she found one. "No. Her shock suit took the brunt of the blast. She will be sore, but alive."

Stanford exhaled heavily, his chest shuddering. The med bay doors opened and the others ran in.

"How is she, Sage?" Vert asked.

"Unconscious, but stable," Sage replied.

Stanford turned and headed for the door, but Sherman blocked his exit. "Out of the way, Sherman," the prince demanded.

"Not until your treatment," Sherman said.

"What treatment?" Stanford asked.

He hissed when he felt the pinch of a needle in his upper arm. Stanford turned to see Sage holding a syringe. The room began to spin, his vision started to grow fuzzy. Stanford shook his head, fighting against the growing fatigue.

"No," he groaned.

"It's for your own good, dude," Vert said.

"No...don't make me...go back. I...can't..."

Sherman caught Stanford before he fell. "Sleep tight, Stanford," he said as his friend's eyes slid closed.

* * *

 _Voices echoed all around him, borrowing into his brain, invading his thoughts. They were his friends, yelling out his name, begging, pleading. He stood in the darkness, hands to his head, eyes squeezed tightly closed._

 _"Stop," he begged. "Please. Stop."_

 _The voices grew louder, more desperate. A pained growl reverberated from his throat. He threw his head back._

 _"Shut up!" he yelled._

 _A heavy wind blasted around him, chasing away the darkness. Stanford opened his eyes and looked around. He was on the Salt Flats, but the sky was burning a fiery red._

 _"Stanford," came another voice._

 _His blood froze in his veins. He knew that voice anywhere, yet it was darker, more sinister. Stanford slowly turned around, coming face to face with himself. It was him, yet it wasn't. This figure had cold yellow eyes and a wicked grin. His shock suit was crimson and black, like the Reds._

 _"Who are you?" Stanford breathed in horror._

 _"I'm you," the figure replied. "I'm what you'll become."_

 _The voices echoed again, louder, closer. Stanford turned around again to see the Saber, Tangler, Buster and Chopper rushing towards him. His heart sank, realizing the danger they were driving into._

 _"No, stay back!" he yelled._

 _He grunted when he was suddenly blasted with a sonic attack. Stanford hit the ground hard, the air leaving his lungs in a quick gasp._

 _"A crimson darkness, once a royal purple, consuming everything in its path," the figure said, walking past Stanford to meet the approaching vehicles._

 _Stanford strained to push himself up. "Leave them alone," he begged._

 _The figure raised his hands, crimson and black flames igniting from his fingers. "The five shall fall."_

 _"Please," Stanford pleaded._

 _"And darkness shall devour the light."_

 _The figure threw his hands forward, an ear-shattering sonic blast erupting from his hands._

 _"No!" Stanford screamed as his friends were engulfed in the flames._

 _"Take a good, long look, Stanford," the figure with his voice said. "This is your future. This is your destiny."_

The explosion of the Tangler brought Stanford back to reality. He shot bolt upright, sheets flying back. His chest heaved, cold sweat running down his already chilled body. Shaking uncontrollably, Stanford climbed out of bed, got dressed and went down to the garage. He headed over to the Reverb.

"Stanford? Where are you going?" Sage asked, appearing out of the darkness.

"I'm done," Stanford said.

Sage frowned. "Done with what?"

"Everything. Vandals, Sark, Red Sentients, Battle Force 5, everything," Stanford declared. "I can't take it anymore. You were wrong to choose me. I'm not strong enough. I'll just end up destroying the team."

Sage took a step forward. "Stanford, as I have said before-"

"Stay back!" Stanford yelled, making Sage stop dead in her tracks, if nothing else than just from the uncharacteristic anger in his voice. "Just...stay away from me. You, and the rest of the team. Stay away from me."

Sage could only watch as Stanford jumped into the Reverb and drove off. Doors hissed open and soon Vert, Zoom, Spinner and Sherman were running up to her.

"Sage, what happened?" Vert asked.

"Where's Stanford?" Zoom added, noticing the empty spot where the Reverb was usually parked.

"It is worse than I feared," Sage said. "Stanford's mental state is beginning to shatter."

"Did he say anything?" Vert asked.

"He said that he will end up destroying Battle Force 5," Sage replied.

"How?" Sherman questioned.

Sage glanced at the floor. "He failed to mention that detail."

"We need to find Stanford," Vert said. "Before he hurts himself."

"Me and Spinner can go," Sherman offered.

"We'll find him," Spinner said.

Vert nodded. "Alright. Report back anything you find."

The brothers ran off and jumped into the Buster. Sherman hit the gas and the Buster shot forward. They burst out into the open. Sherman looked down at the scanner. A purple dot flashed on the holographic screen.

"See anything, Spin?"

Spinner looked through the binoculars, turning them around. "Negatory," he said.

"This is where the signal is coming from," Sherman said.

He hit the brakes and put the Buster in park. Spinner got out and jumped down, looking around. His eyes fell on a small flashing red light in the sand. He walked over and picked it up.

"What is it, bro?" Sherman asked.

"I think Stanford removed his tracker," Spinner replied, heading back to the Buster. "He could be anywhere."

"Come on. We'll check Handler Corners and Crash Canyon," Sherman said. "He has to be somewhere."

Spinner jumped back into the tank and Sherman drove off into the night.

* * *

Six pairs of anxious eyes looked up when they heard the roar of the Buster's engine. The blue tank rolled into its spot and stopped. The Cortez brothers climbed out and jumped down.

"Did you find him?" Vert asked.

Sherman shook his head. "We looked everywhere."

"Handler Corners, Crash Canyon, nada," Spinner put in.

"Didn't you track him?" Zoom asked.

"He removed the Reverb's tracker," Spinner replied. "He could be anywhere."

"We need a hunter," Zoom said.

"Agura is suffering from a mild concussion, she should not be behind the wheel," Sage explained.

Vert ran a hand over his face. He felt helpless. His team was falling apart and he didn't know how to fix it.

"Agura may be the only one who can pull Stanford back into the light," Vert said.

The med bay doors opened, gaining everyone's attention. Agura stood in the doorway. Her dark eyes were shining with worry.

"Stanford's missing?" she gasped.

"Unfortunately," Sage answered.

Agura staggered towards the Tangler. Vert hurried over to her.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Stanford," Agura said. "He needs help."

"You are in no condition to drive," Sage told her.

"Zoom said you needed a hunter. I'm the hunter. I can find Stanford. I can bring him home."

"Agura-"

"Vert, please. He needs to know I'm okay."

Vert sighed and nodded. "Alright. Bring him home."

Agura hurried over to the Tangler and hopped in. The seat raised up, locking in place. The others watched as Agura drove down the tunnel. The sun was rising above the horizon when the Tangler burst out of the tunnel. In the sunlight, Agura could see the tracks in the sand. She recognized the tracks of the Buster, but there was another set that was too small for the tank.

Agura followed the smaller tracks to Crash Canyon. Hidden behind a group of boulders, she found the Reverb. Agura got out and walked over to the car. She opened the top and looked inside. Empty. Agura glanced down at the sand, picking out faint footprints leading in the direction of town.

After hitching up the Reverb to the Tangler, Agura drove off towards Handler Corners. She crept through the quiet streets, eyes scanning the faces of the people walking by. She pulled over to the side of the road and listened. Music carried on the wind. Following the music, Agura came to the local music store. She got out and went inside. The windows were open, so the music drifted out into the street.

The piano was mournful, yet powerful. Agura could almost feel the player's emotions in the music. She pushed her way to the front of the crowd that had gathered around the piano. She gasped, eyes growing wide when she saw a familiar fauxhawk of red hair. The prince's fingers flew over the keys like a time tested master. His body tensed and relaxed with the music. His eyes were closed, seeing the notes in his mind.

Agura reached up and brushed a tear from her cheek. She hadn't realized she was crying. The ballad ended softly, earning an applause from the crowd. Stanford opened his eyes and looked up. Their eyes met. A look that seemed like fear washed over his face when he saw her.

"Stanford," Agura began.

He was up and heading towards the door before she could utter another word. Agura rushed after him.

"Stanford," she called.

"Go away, Agura," Stanford ordered.

"Will you slow down? Wait!"

Agura reached out and grabbed his wrist, bringing him to a stop. Keeping a hold of his wrist, Agura walked around to the front. Stanford stood with his head bowed and eyes closed.

"Stanford, talk to me," Agura said. "We're all worried about you. What's going on?"

Stanford clenched his jaw, squeezing his eyes tight. Agura put a hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes and finally looked at her. His emerald eyes glistened with tears.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered.

"How will you hurt me?" Agura asked.

"The five will fall," Stanford said.

Agura half smiled. "You're worried about a silly old fortune? Everyone knows no one can predict the future."

"But what if it's true?" Stanford asked. "I already hurt you once, I don't want there to be a second time."

Agura held his face in her hands. "The only way you'll hurt me is if you leave," she said. "It's not Battle Force 5 without you, Stanford. The fist is made up of five fingers. And you're one of them. You have friends to help you, Stanford. Asking for help isn't weakness. No one expects you to carry burdens alone. Come back, Stanford. We need you." She paused briefly. "I need you."

Stanford's heart skipped a couple of beats at her last words. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. Agura pulled away and took out her phone. She answered the call and put it to her ear. Within a few short seconds, Agura's behaviour suddenly changed. Before Stanford could ask what was going on, she ended the call and ran for the Tangler. She left the Reverb where it was and disappeared out into the Salt Flats.

Stanford hurried over to his car and jumped in, spinning around and heading back to the Hub. He couldn't see the Tangler anymore, but he knew where he would find it. He gripped the wheel as he pressed further on the gas. His problems could wait. Right now, Agura needed him.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the sound of heavy sobbing that guided Stanford to Agura's room. Vert had told him that she had returned and had immediately locked herself in her room. Stanford carefully inched the door open a crack.

Agura lay on her bed, back facing the door and clutching her teddy bear. Her body trembled violently with every sob. Stanford walked into the room and headed over to the bed. He cautiously put a hand on Agura's shoulder. At the touch, the huntress turned, burying her face in Stanford's chest, gripping his shirt like a lifeline.

"He's gone," she sobbed.

"Who is?" Stanford asked.

"Dad," Agura choked. "They...they found him...this morning...he was..."

She was overcome with grief and broke down again. Stanford held her close.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"I can't believe he's gone," Agura gasped.

Stanford shifted so that he was half lying on the bed. Agura continued to cry. He remained quiet, letting her vent. Agura's sobs slowly began ebbing away, the rhythmic beating in her ear calming her. She listened to the heartbeat. It was just as musical as its owner. Strong and powerful. She focused on the arms holding her. Though they weren't as strong as Sherman's, they had strength of their own, a different kind of strength.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" Stanford asked.

"For this."

Stanford gently tightened his hold around her, pulling her closer. "I'm not always an arrogant twit," he said.

Agura allowed herself to smile, closing her eyes. She pressed herself into his chest, hearing nothing but the pounding of his heart. They lay on the bed for what felt like hours. That was where Zoom found them a few hours later, nestled in each other's arms, fast asleep, and in Stanford's case, peacefully for once.

The scout retreated back to the garage where the others were working on their vehicles. Vert gave him a questioning look and Zoom smiled as he headed over to the Chopper.

"Let's just say I wish I had a camera," he said.

The brothers looked at each other and shrugged. They went back to work, falling into silence. An hour later, Stanford appeared. Without saying a word to the others, he started work on the Reverb, cleaning it out and freshening it up.

"Date tonight?" Vert asked.

"In a matter of speaking," Stanford replied, tossing a bag of garbage into the trash bin.

"Grace?" Zoom guessed.

Just then, Agura came out of her room. She wore her green jacket over a black t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. She walked over to the Reverb. Stanford patted the top and the roof slid open. The others watched in curiosity as Agura and Stanford climbed into the car and drove off.

Vert smiled as he went back to work. "Good for them," he muttered to himself.

Agura gazed out the window at the sparkling stars. They were out in the middle of the desert, no roads and no lights. She didn't know what Stanford had planned. He had just suggested going for a drive.

The Reverb came to a stop and Stanford put the car in park. They climbed out into the cool night air.

"Why are we in the middle of nowhere, Stanford?" she asked.

Stanford grinned as he pressed a button and a waltz began to play over the speakers. He put one hand behind his back and held his other hand out to Agura as he bowed.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

Agura felt her cheeks burn with a blush as she took his hand and was pulled in close.

"I've never waltzed before," she confessed.

"That's why you follow me," Stanford told her.

The world melted away as they spun around the desert. In that moment, it was just him and her. Nothing else mattered. In the safety of his arms, she felt like a princess at the most extravagant gala. Her heart soared with the music, body moving as though she had always known how to waltz.

As she gazed into his perfect, emerald green eyes, she had to wonder why they never got along before, and when did things change between them. Agura wondered if she wasn't also in denial. Sure, Stanford could be annoying, self-centered and arrogant at times, but more often than not his loyalties to the team were steadfast. And then there were times it was like he had something to prove, like he thought he wasn't good enough and was trying to prove his worth.

Yes, he got under her skin, but it was the rare moments like this one where he let a different side of himself shine through that made her glance his way twice, that kept her mind spinning at night and made her heart race every time he said her name. He was the last person she expected to fall for, but he was the one she fell for the hardest.

"You're staring," Stanford said, breaking Agura out of her thoughts.

It was only when he spoke she realized they had stopped moving. The air was quiet, the Reverb silent. Agura looked down at his chest, face burning with embarrassment. How long had she been staring at him?

"Sorry," she said.

Stanford smirked. "I'm quite used to having women stare at me," he replied, making Agura's face burn even more. He laughed, setting her blood ablaze. "Think nothing of it, old girl. You looked like you were deep in thought."

"I...uh..."

Stanford put a hand around her waist and guided her back to the Reverb. They climbed into the car and put their seats back. Stanford kept the top open and turned off the headlights so the only light came from the stars above. Stanford put a hand behind his head, eyes gazing upward. He looked down when he felt pressure on his chest. Agura lay across the middle with her head resting on his chest. Her eyes were closed and a small smile touched her lips.

"Thank you, Stanford," she whispered.

Stanford smiled as he put his arm around her. "Anytime, luv," he whispered back.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** : Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. I hope you're enjoying the story.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

The Reverb rolled into its spot and came to a graceful stop. Stanford put the car in park and turned off the engine. He pressed a button and the top slid back.

"Thanks, Stanford," Agura said.

Stanford looked over at her. "For what?"

"For helping me get my mind off of my Dad's death," Agura replied. "I feel a lot better."

Stanford smiled. "Anytime, luv," he told her.

The serene moment was shattered by the shrill cries of the alarm. Stanford and Agura jumped out of the Reverb just as the others came running into the garage. The team ran to see what Sage had to say.

"What's up, Sage?" Vert asked.

"I have picked up a telepathic link with Krytus," Sage said, typing away on her computer. "I am modifying a Battle Key to take you to his location."

Stanford clenched his fists, but the touch of Agura's hand eased his irritation. Sage handed the Battle Key to Vert and the team hurried off to their vehicles after pulling on their battle suits.

 _How quickly life changes,_ Stanford mused as he raced down his tunnel.

"Stay frosty, guys," Vert's voice sparked over the radio, snapping Stanford into Battle Force 5 mode.

"Let's do this," Zoom said.

Vert pressed a button and sent the Battle Key flying off the Saber. A storm shock portal opened and the team sailed through. Spinner gasped in awe, eyes growing wide. Before them stretched a massive city made out of sparkling crystal.

"Whoa," Sherman breathed as they glided through the city streets.

"Keep your eyes peeled for the Reds," Vert advised.

Zoom looked around at the crystal structures. His well trained eyes noticed something off about them, or rather, the images they reflected. Kytren glared back at him from inside his uniwheel.

"Hey, Vert?" Zoom said.

"I see it, Zoom," Vert answered, glaring at the image of Krytus reflecting back at him.

"Does that mean the Reds are here?" Spinner asked, his voice quivering.

The Buster shuddered as it was suddenly rammed into a building. Sherman groaned as he looked up to see Krylox grinning evilly at them.

"I'd say there's a good possibility," the younger brother said.

A loud roar echoed through the crystal buildings. "Destroy them!" Krytus yelled.

The Tangler screeched as Agura quickly reversed just before Kyburi crashed into the spot where she had been seconds before.

"Scatter!" Vert shouted.

Battle Force 5 raced off in different directions. Krytus growled as he pursued Vert.

"Kyburi, is it ready yet?"

Kyburi checked her computer. She tapped the screen. "Who shall it be, Krytus?" she asked.

The Red Sentient leader hummed as he watched the Tangler take out a number of red Sark in one swipe. He grinned darkly.

"Kyburi, aim for the female," Krytus instructed.

The Reverb screamed as it fishtailed around a corner. Stanford hummed in question when he saw the Tangler jump from rooftop to rooftop. His eyes followed the Tangler's path, gaze falling on Kyburi's machine as it dismantled an army of red Sark. Eyes growing wide in horror, Stanford slammed his foot against the clutch, threw the car in a higher gear and shot towards the Red Sentient hunter's vehicle.

Agura slammed the Tangler's right front tire into Kyrosys' vehicle, sending him spinning out of control. She heard the distinct sound of a sonic blast behind her before she herself spun out of control. Stanford's grunt came through the radio as Kyburi grabbed the Reverb.

Stanford cried out as an electric blast coursed through the car. His body twitched and jerked as the shocks pulsed through his core.

"Stanford!" Agura screamed.

"Battle Force 5, rescue protocol!" Vert yelled.

Krytus growled. "Keep the humans away from Kyburi," he ordered.

The two teams engaged in battle as Kyburi sank her fangs deeper into the Reverb. Stanford slammed his arms against the roof in an attempt to get out. His body spasmed, falling back against the seat. His shock suit flashed between red and purple. The Reverb sputtered and sparked, seeming to join its driver with its own screams.

The Reverb's computer activated, several screens popping up on top of each other. The holographic screens flickered from blue to red. Vert's blood ran cold as he heard an unnatural, inhuman scream tear from Stanford's throat. The human leader snarled.

"Zoom. It's time for SkyKnife."

The Saber and Chopper pulled away from the group as Vert activated the fuser. The orb blasted forward opening up the fusion vortex. Vert drove in first.

"Unite," he said.

Zoom sailed in after him. "And strike!" the scout yelled.

The SkyKnife shot out of the blue vortex. Buster and Tangler each sent Kyrosys and Kytren back to their respawn chambers as SkyKnife took care of Krylox. Krytus roared and charged. Vert's blue eyes burned with anger and hatred as the two vehicles shot towards each other.

"You hurt one of my team, prepare for war," Vert snarled.

"Krytus, it is done," Kyburi announced just as the two vehicles slammed into each other.

Spinner growled and launched a concussion bomb at the Red Sentient hunter. Kyburi yelled out at the bomb exploded, cracking her shell and sending her back to her respawn chamber. Vert pushed the SkyKnife further into Krytus' vehicle. A tremor rattled the fusion.

"Vert, we're losing power," Zoom called.

"Not yet," Vert grunted, pushing harder.

Their shock suits flickered. "Vert!" Zoom yelled.

"Almost," Vert whispered.

He yelled SkyKnife tore through the Red Sentient leader's blades and cracked his shell. The Saber and Chopper fell apart as the last Red Sentient was sent flying into the abyss.

Agura was the first one to the Reverb. She jumped out of her vehicle and ran to help Stanford. She slid into the passenger's seat and checked for a pulse. A slow but steady beat pushed against her fingers. She looked Stanford over. Everything looked normal, apart from the car being completely drained of power and its driver out cold.

"How is he?" Zoom asked.

"He's unconscious, but I think he's okay," Agura replied, getting out of the Reverb.

"We'll have Sage check him over when we get back," Vert said. "Buster, you'll have to tow Stanford back to the Hub."

"Not a problem," Sherman said as he climbed out of the Buster.

Spinner sat in stunned silence as he waited for his brother to return. His ears still rang from the ungodly screams that had blasted through the tank's radio. He glanced out the side window at Zoom. The scout looked like he was a bit unnerved as well.

In a few short minutes, the Reverb was hooked up to the Buster and the team was driving back through the Earth portal. As soon as they were parked in the Hub, Sherman got out of the Buster and pulled Stanford out of the Reverb. At Sage's command, he brought the artillery expert into the med bay. She banished the rest of the team, telling them she would contact them when she had news.

After getting changed into their street clothes, Vert suggested going to the diner for some much needed food. Agura was reluctant to go, but decided to join the guys in the end. She needed something to occupy her mind.

She didn't know what was going to happen when Sage finished her examination, but one thing she did know: If she ever got the chance, Kyburi's respawn chamber was going to be the first one she destroyed.


	8. Chapter 8

Sage gazed down at the motionless form beside her. Her eyes went back to the computer screens, each one showing Stanford's vitals and brain activity. Sage put a hand to her mouth in worry. His vitals were incredibly low, yet it seemed his brain activity was working overtime, as if something was downloading. Sage ran the tests again, for the fifth time since the rest of the team left the Hub. She frowned in confusion at the results.

"Negative?" she whispered to herself. "But...how can that be?"

She ran the tests again, with the same results. With an anxiety she had never felt before, Sage ran the tests over and over again. However with every pass negative flashed on the screen in bold red letters.

"It is not logical," Sage mumbled as she looked back at Stanford. "My brother has obviously done something to you." She let out a small gasp and hurried out of the med bay. "Perhaps I am looking in the wrong place," she mused, heading over to the Reverb.

She activated the scanners and watched as the beams of energy ran over the Reverb. Sage looked down at her computer, frowning in worry when the scan came back clean.

"Nothing?" she whispered, putting a hand to her forehead. "Could it be possible? Could Kyburi have just drained Stanford's vehicle?"

"Sage?" came a sudden voice.

Sage turned around to see Stanford leaning up against the doorway. He looked pale and sickly. His eyes were dull, hair matted to his head. Sage hurried over to him as he began to tip forward.

"Stanford, you should not be walking around," she told him.

"Where are the others?" Stanford asked.

"They have gone into town," Sage replied. "They will be back momentarily. However, you need to rest."

Stanford flinched, moaning in pain. He wrapped an arm around his chest. "I can't," he breathed.

"Pardon?"

"I can't rest. Too many things...going through my head. My mind...it feels like it's going to explode."

"It could be an after effect of the power surge you were trapped in," Sage explained.

Stanford tried to take a step forward, but only ended up falling. Sage caught him before he fell. Her eyes fell on his left arm. His battle suit seemed to have blackened from the surge. Holding him upright, Sage guided Stanford back into the med bay and helped him lie down. She put a hand on his forehead, feeling the burning fever of his skin. Stanford took a shuddering breath, his body trembling. He peeled his eyes open, meeting Sage's worried gaze.

"What...did they...do to me?" he gasped.

"I do not know," Sage confessed. "But rest assured, I will not cease until I have found the cause of your ailment."

Stanford's eyes slid closed and his body went limp as he lost consciousness again. Sage went over to her computers and began running the tests again.

 _I know you have done something to him,_ _Krytus,_ Sage fumed. _And I will find it. I will not rest until I do._

* * *

Sage clenched her fists as she glared at the red flashing word on the screen. She didn't get angry easily, but it was as though Krytus was taunting her. Negative flashed repeatedly, mocking her. She looked down at Stanford. The only thing that indicated he was still alive was the slow rise and fall of his chest. She turned back to the computers.

"There must be something," she whispered.

Her attention was brought back to Stanford when she heard a pained moan. His face twisted in slight discomfort. Sage put a hand on his arm. He turned his head and opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Sage asked.

"Normal," Stanford answered. "My brain doesn't feel like it's going to implode. I can actually think clearly."

"The more I run the tests, the more I am inclined to believe that Kyburi merely drained the power from the Reverb, and you were caught in the resulting power surge."

"Brilliant," Stanford muttered, putting a hand to his head.

Sage looked at the computers to see his vitals return to normal. "The danger has passed. However, your vehicle still has not recharged."

"Spectacular," Stanford grunted, falling back against the bed.

"What is important is that you are healthy," Sage said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Stanford looked up at her, a small smile touching his lips. "Thanks, Sage. I know I'm not the easiest patient to deal with."

"Not at all," Sage replied with a smile. "I am just glad it was a power surge and nothing more serious."

"That's all it was? A power surge?" Stanford asked in disbelief. "Blimey. Felt like Kyburi was planting a bomb in my brain."

Sage turned back to her computers. "All the tests came back negative for anything foreign. Your blood cell count is normal, and your brain activity has stabilized. That was a cause for concern, however, now I believe that the high activity was due to the surge. Your brain was over-stimulated."

Stanford sighed heavily. "The others must be worried."

"I will contact them immediately," Sage said, moving away from the computers. "I will advise that you remain on bed rest for the next few days. There could be residual effects from the power surge."

Stanford waved a hand as Sage headed for the door. He sighed again as the doors hissed open and closed. He stared up at the ceiling, mind racing. There had to be something wrong with him. He had felt something borrow into his skull. He could feel something crawl underneath his skin. He could feel it embed itself into every fibre of his being, clawing at his every thought.

His eyes moved towards the med bay doors when he thought he heard his sonic cannons go off. But that wasn't possible, Sage said the Reverb was drained. The pulse came again. Stanford shook his head and turned his back to the door, closing his eyes.

"It's just residual effects," he whispered to himself. "You're fine. Everything is fine."

As his mind and body began to wind down, he fell asleep to the sound of Krytus' laughter ringing in his ears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

"Agura, can I open my eyes now?"

Even though Agura had her hands over his eyes, Stanford knew the smell of Zeke's famous pizza anywhere. So, they were at the diner, but where was everyone? Usually the diner was bustling with people, but now it was eerily quiet.

"Okay," Agura said, lifting her hands.

Stanford opened his eyes to find the diner empty and dark, save for the flickering of candles positioned throughout the room. One of the booths was set and the smell of fresh pizza drifted out from the kitchen.

"What's the occasion?" Stanford asked, walking up to the table.

"Your recovery," Agura replied. "I know you have a guy's night planned with the others, but I wanted to do something with just the two of us. So, Zeke and Grace helped me plan this."

Stanford looked at her, awestruck. "I didn't know you cared that much," he admitted.

Agura stepped up to him, taking his hands in hers. "Neither did I," she confessed. "But, when you took that hit for me, when I heard your screams, I just...I felt the world crack. You're a part of the world...my world...and in that moment I knew-"

"Alrighty, kids," Zeke announced, bursting into the dining room.

Stanford growled in annoyance as Agura turned away in embarrassment. Zeke walked up to the table and placed a large pizza in the middle.

"Enjoy," he said, oblivious to the moment he had just interrupted.

As Zeke disappeared back into the kitchen, Stanford and Agura sat down and began eating. They ate in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. Stanford studied the huntress across from him. Her skin sparkled in the firelight, her eyes shone with a look that was a mixture of relief and sadness.

Stanford reached out and picked up a third slice of pizza. Agura's hand touched his, sending his heart into a wild, spinning dance. She pulled away, leaving a scorching heat that travelled from his fingers to his cheeks. Their eyes met. Stanford swallowed thickly. When had things changed between them? When did she stop being his teammate and start being the girl of his dreams?

"You're staring," Agura said.

Stanford blinked and glanced down at his plate. He momentarily forgot how to breathe. He placed the uneaten pizza slice on the plate and wiped his hands in his napkin.

"You okay?" Agura asked.

"I'm fine," Stanford assured her.

Agura moved her head slightly, studying him. "You look pale."

Stanford pulled at his shirt collar, clearing his throat. "Still getting over the shock," he replied. "Nothing to worry about."

"Did you want to head back to the Hub?" Agura asked. "You should get some rest if you're not feeling well."

"No need to rush. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

Stanford gave her his winning smile. "Yes, Agura. Let's enjoy the rest of our meal and then we can-"

Their watched beeped, causing Stanford to growl.

"So much for that," Agura grumbled.

She went to pay the bill as Stanford headed for the door. He unhooked the Reverb from the Tangler's hitch just as Agura came out of the diner. They jumped into their cars and sped off. Stanford pulled at the collar of his shock suit as he raced through the night towards the glowing vortex that spun rapidly off in the distance.

The Saber, Chopper and Buster soon joined them. Vert's voice sparked over the radio.

"How was dinner?"

"It would have been a lot better if we didn't have to storm surf," Stanford muttered hotly.

Spinner and Zoom shared a glance through the Buster's window. Zoom merely shrugged and sped off towards the stormshock. The team soared through the spinning tunnel. Stanford winced in pain the closer they got to the portal. His body jerked, sending the Reverb spinning. He managed to right the car just in time to catch the portal. No sooner were the Reverb's wheels on the ground than he had the top open and jumping out, dinner making a reverse trip.

"You okay, dude?" Zoom asked.

Stanford heaved violently, holding on to the back of the Reverb for support. Agura got out and went over to him, putting a hand on his back. Her eyes fell on his left arm that was propped up on the car's trunk. She blinked as she thought she saw part of Stanford's shock suit fade to red. She shook her head, banishing the thought.

Stanford coughed, but nothing else came up. He wiped his mouth, cringing at the sour taste in his mouth.

"Maybe you should sit this one out, Stanford," Vert suggested.

"No, no," Stanford said, waving a hand. "I'm fine. Just...a bit of an upset stomach."

"I can see that," Vert replied. "But you're not much good to us if you're incapacitated."

Stanford straightened and turned to look at the red clad leader. "I am _not_ useless," he snarled.

"I never said you were," Vert told him.

Stanford shoved past Agura and jumped back into the Reverb. "I'll show you who's useless."

He popped the clutch, threw the car into gear and slammed his foot on the accelerator. The Reverb sped off, leaving behind five stunned friends.

"Uh...what just happened?" Spinner asked.

"Did anything happen at dinner?" Sherman asked as Agura got back in the Tangler.

"He was fine when we were eating," she answered. "He seemed a bit miffed when Sage called, but nothing like this."

"We'll deal with it after we get the Key," Vert spoke up. "Right now, fan out and search."

The team split up, each one searching a different part of the Zone. The Reverb was nowhere in sight. Sherman steered the Buster around a corner, eyes scanning for both Stanford and the Battle Key.

"Does Stanford seem a bit off to you?" Spinner asked.

"Off how?" Sherman questioned.

"We all know he's jealous of Vert's leadership, but to accuse Vert of calling him useless?"

"I know. Vert tries to use all of our talents to make the team stronger. He's never once called any of us useless," Sherman said.

"Exactly," Spinner said. "So, what's Stanford's deal?"

A roar tore through the Zone as another portal opened. Kalus and the Vandals sailed through before splitting up. Agura's voice came through the radio announcing she found the Battle Key. Sherman raced off towards Agura's coordinates with Sever and Hatch right behind them.

Spinner shot out a turret chain, catching Sever and sending him on a collision course with a rock pillar. The brothers grunted as the Scarab's stinger jolted the Buster. A lion's roar echoed around them as the gold chariot came flying towards them.

"This is gonna hurt," Spinner said, bracing himself for the impact.

A sonic blast boomed and Kalus was sent flying. The brothers looked out the side window to see the Reverb race by.

"Sorry I'm late, lads," Stanford's voice came over the radio.

"Dude! Way to ditch us!" Spinner yelled.

"Where were you?" Sherman demanded.

Spinner frowned at the sight of the Reverb. "Stanford, is the Reverb turning red?" he asked.

"How is that possible?" Stanford asked back. "Vert's the red one, not me." He pressed the button on the wheel and sonic blasted Krocomodo away from Zoom. "Besides, we have bigger things to worry about than the colour of the Reverb. So, let's go get that key before Kalus shows up."

The Reverb and Buster picked up speed, weaving through the pillars of rock until they came upon Agura and Vert. Stanford felt a strange, foreign emotion rush through him at the sight of the huntress and leader together. It felt similar to jealousy, but it seemed different, darker almost. His thumb hovered over the cannon's trigger, but an angel's voice snapped him out of his haze.

"Nice of you to join us, Stanford," Agura said.

Stanford's face burned with embarrassment. "Was looking for the Key. But, you beat me to it."

"We're not out of the woods yet. Kalus and the Vandals are headed this way," Zoom announced.

"Burn rubber for the portal," Vert instructed.

They zoomed towards the portal, hearing Kalus roar angrily behind them. Vert growled.

"We need to lose these zoo rejects before they slip stream behind us," he said.

Stanford spun around, activating his sonic cannons. "Go. I'll hold them off."

He threw the car into a higher gear and hit the gas. He clenched his teeth as the Vandals grew closer. He pressed the trigger rapidly, sonic blasts erupted from the cannons. Sever and Hatch went down quickly, however Kalus and Krocomodo swerved in time, barely missing the blasts.

Stanford snarled, popping the clutch, throwing the car into a different gear and slammed his foot against the accelerator. The two Vandals sped towards him. Stanford glared through the windshield at them, pressing the trigger in rapid succession. Krocomodo swerved, driving up beside him. Stanford pressed another button and the right side opened. The lizard yelled out as a sonic blast sent him spinning out of control.

"Just you and me, Kalus," Stanford growled.

"You will not live to see another sunrise, sub-creature," Kalus snarled.

The lion's eyes widened when he saw the human's eyes flicker from green to pale yellow.

"What black magic is this?" Kalus gasped.

Stanford's eyes turned a pale, eerie yellow. The red spread further up the arms of his shock suit. He hit the trigger once and the cannons erupted. Kalus yelled as his chariot was blasted a few feet away. The Reverb slid up to the wrecked chariot. Kalus pushed himself up, coming face to face with the sonic cannons.

Stanford and Kalus glared at each other, neither one flinching. The Reverb seemed to tremble, veins of red snaking across the gleaming royal purple. Then, as though he heard a voice, Stanford blinked, his eyes returning to their normal emerald green. He deactivated the cannons, put the car in reverse, spun around and drove off for the Earth portal.

When he was through, Zoom sealed the portal. Despite his friends asking him what happened, Stanford never answered. He stared down at his hands. The crimson red spread further up his arms. Before anyone could say anything, Stanford hit the gas and sped off towards the Hub. The fortune teller's words echoed through his memories.

 _There_ is _something wrong with me,_ Stanford realized. _Sage has to be wrong. Kyburi did do something to me_. He looked down at his arms again. _I just hope she can reverse it._


	10. Chapter 10

"What's wrong with me, Sage?" Stanford asked.

Sage typed away on her computer. "My analysis is the same. I cannot detect anything foreign in your system, nor in the Reverb."

"You can't tell me _this_ is normal," Stanford said, holding out his arms. "Shock suits aren't supposed to change colour, are they?"

Sage looked down at the red that had creeped up Stanford's arms. She was unsettled by the change in colour, yet she had no explanation as to why car and driver were changing from purple to red. To make it more unsettling, it was the same shade as the Red Sentients.

"I am sorry, Stanford. But, I do not know the reason. It is true that this is not normal. However, I cannot give you a logical explanation," Sage told him.

Stanford suddenly shot to his feet, throwing the computer to the side and grabbed Sage by the throat. Her eyes widened when Stanford's flickered to a pale yellow.

"You're supposed to be perfect," the prince seethed. "You're supposed to have all the answers. And you mean to tell me you can't find a blasted thing wrong with me?"

The med bay doors hissed open and Vert walked in. He rushed over and pulled Stanford away from Sage.

"What's your deal?" Vert demanded.

Stanford's eyes returned to normal. He gasped, putting a hand to his head. Never before had he felt such raw anger.

"Are you feeling okay, Stanford?" Vert asked in concern.

"No...yes...I'm not sure," Stanford stammered. He pressed the heel of his hand into his forehead, squeezing his eyes tight. "My brain feels like it's about to implode."

"Sherman, Spinner and Zoom were gonna head to town to pick up a few things. Why don't you join them? Take your mind off things," Vert suggested.

Stanford nodded, lowering his hand. "Yeah. Good idea." He looked over at Sage. "I'm really sorry, Sage."

Sage smiled. "You are not yourself. I understand your frustration. I will continue to work to find the cause of your ailment."

Stanford nodded. "Right. Thanks."

Vert patted his shoulder. "You'll be your old self again in no time," he said.

"Yeah. Off to town, then," Stanford mumbled, heading for the door.

Sage stepped up to Vert as Stanford left the room. "His temper seems to have shortened," she commented. "He is more easily provoked."

"We'll keep an eye on him," Vert said. "Do what you can. There must be something going on."

"I will do my best," Sage replied.

Vert gave her a smile before leaving the med bay. When he walked into the garage, the Buster, Chopper and Reverb were gone. Agura knelt beside the Tangler, tightening the bolts on one of the tires.

"Wanna grab a coffee at Zeke's?" Vert asked, walking up to her.

Agura looked up at him and simply nodded. They changed into their street clothes and headed to the diner. They sat in their regular booth and Grace walked over to take their orders. Vert ordered a large soda while Agura asked for a coffee.

"How have things been between you and Stanford?" Vert asked as Grace walked away.

Agura sighed. "He's different, Vert," she started. "I followed him when he stayed behind in the last Battle Zone. I saw the way he fought off the Vandals. He..."

"He what?"

Agura met his gaze. "He fought like Krytus," she whispered.

Grace returned with their drinks before going back to work. Vert and Agura sat in silence for a few minutes, neither one speaking.

"Maybe there was something to that power surge, after all," Vert muttered, sitting back in his seat.

"Stanford's changing, Vert. And it scares me," Agura confessed.

"Hey." Vert reached over and put a hand on hers. "Sage will figure it out."

At that moment, the Reverb drove by the window. Stanford stared through the window at Vert and Agura. He growled and narrowed his eyes as the emerald green flickered to a pale yellow. He threw the car in gear and slammed his foot against the accelerator. Tires screeched as he drove off towards the Hub. Vert and Agura turned just in time to see the Reverb disappear into a cloud of dust.

"Uh oh," Vert grunted.

"Oh no," Agura groaned.

Vert left the money for the drinks on the table and they hurried to their cars. The Buster and Chopper were just pulling up.

"We lost Stanford," Zoom told them.

"We just saw him," Agura said. "He's gone back to the Hub."

"And he drove away like he wasn't too happy," Vert added.

He jumped into the Saber as Agura got into the Tangler. The friends raced off towards the Hub. Stanford was rotating the Reverb's tires when they pulled into their spots. Vert got out and walked over to him.

"Stanford? Can we talk?"

"What's to talk about? Unless you're talking about what I saw at the diner."

Vert glanced at the brothers and Zoom. All they could do was shrug. Stanford finished his work and stood up.

"Being leader wasn't enough for you, eh?" he asked. "You had to go and steal Agura, too?"

"Whoa whoa!" Agura called.

"What? No!" Vert exclaimed. "I wasn't stealing anybody."

"I saw you two at the diner. Fess up. That's the reason why you wanted me out of the Hub," Stanford accused.

"Stanford, where is this coming from?" Sherman asked.

"It was nothing like that," Spinner spoke up.

Stanford turned on them. "Oh, I get it. You were all in on it."

"You've got it all wrong," Zoom said.

Stanford hit the top of the Reverb and it slid open. "No, I've got it exactly right. Weed out the weakest link. I know what you're all up to. Well, fine. Six can play at that game."

Stanford jumped into his car and sped off before anyone could stop him. He headed to the race track. Maybe a few laps would clear his head.

As he zoomed around the course, his thoughts began to clear. But, with clarity came guilt. He knew Vert wouldn't try to move in on Agura. They were probably just talking battle strategies for when Sage detected Krytus again.

The waves of heat seemed to ripple in front of him. Stanford's eyes widened slightly when the Saber shimmered into existence. The red car sped off, daring him to race. Stanford changed gears and picked up the pace. However, no matter how fast he went, the Saber was always too quick.

Stanford growled in anger, hearing Vert's laughter over the radio. The more they raced, the angrier he became. What used to be white on his shock suit turned a jet black as more red spred up his arms and legs. The Reverb began to tremble as its driver's blood started to boil.

"Face it, Stanford. Agura would much rather have me. After all, who doesn't love the leader of the pack?"

Stanford let out an animalistic scream as the sonic cannons and side speakers exploded. The shock wave blasted out in all directions in a circle.

The Hub shook violently, sending the team to the floor. Spinner yelled in pain as the tremor sent him tumbling into the Buster.

"What was that?" Zoom asked, picking himself up off the floor.

Sage came running into the garage. "Is everyone all right?" she asked.

"We're fine, Sage," Vert assured her. "But, what was that?"

"My sensors indicate that it was a sonic boom," Sage answered.

Spinner pulled himself out of the tank. "A sonic boom? At ground level?"

The friends shared the same horrified expression as the same word left their mouths.

"Stanford!" they cried.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** : Here's my Christmas gift to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers. Your support has been awe inspiring. I honestly didn't expect this story to gain as much momentum as it has, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your show of support. You guys rock! Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Five pairs of eyes stared at the destruction that was the race track. The sonic boom had ripped through the pavement, tearing up large chunks of asphalt and earth. Dust and sand still hovered heavily in the air.

Agura made a mad dash for the Reverb. Sparks flew from the busted speakers and cannons. The car looked like it had gone one on one with the Buster, and clearly lost. Agura opened the top and slid inside. She put a hand on Stanford's shoulder, gently shaking him.

"Stanford? Stanford!"

The others ran up just as a moan answered Agura's call. Emerald green eyes blinked open, taking in the demolished race track.

"Blimey," Stanford whispered. "What happened here?"

"We were about to ask you the same thing," Zoom said.

"We heard...or rather...felt the sonic boom," Spinner added, rubbing his still sore head.

"The Reverb...can't do a sonic boom," Stanford grunted, pulling himself from the car.

"It does now," Sherman put in, pointing at the busted speakers and cannons.

Stanford hopped down and stared wide eyed at the Reverb. "What happened to my car?!" he cried.

"Sonic boom," Vert said.

Agura climbed out of the car. "What happened, Stanford?"

Stanford put his hands on his head. "I was doing a few laps to clear my head. But, the more I raced the angrier I got."

"Angry at what?" Spinner asked.

Stanford gave Vert a quick sideways glance before looking away. Vert took a deep breath and looked in the other direction.

"Well, the important thing is you're okay," Agura said.

"Let's get the Reverb back to the garage," Sherman said.

The team slowly moved the car back into the Hub. Once it was parked, Sage got to work repairing the damage. Stanford stood back and watched, not moving from his spot. The others went about their business.

As he watched Sage work, the worse Stanford felt. He still felt the sonic vibrations ripple from his body into the Reverb. He looked down at his hands. What was happening to him? Never before had his emotions affected the Reverb.

"Repairs completed," Sage said.

"Thanks, Sage," Stanford mumbled.

Sage looked at him. "How are you feeling? Are you injured?"

Stanford shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Shock suit absorbed the blast."

Sage's eyes suddenly began to glow. She grunted, holding her head. The others hurried over to her.

"Sage, what is it?" Vert asked.

"I have detected Krytus," Sage replied. She went over to her computer and began tapping at the screen. "Modifying a Battle Key, now." She gave the Key to Vert. "Be careful."

"Always are. Let's roll, guys," Vert said.

The team jumped into their vehicles and raced off into the Salt Flats. Vert's voice sparked over the radio.

"Head in the game, Stanford?" he asked.

"Aces, Vert," Stanford replied.

"Good. Now, let's go get Krytus," Vert said.

He pressed a button and sent the Battle Key flying ahead. A portal opened and the team raced through. Almost instantly, they had to split up to avoid getting sliced in half by laser shields. Tires screeched in protest as the vehicles dodged and swerved around the erratic materializing walls.

Zoom yelled in surprise and swerved to avoid two flying fireballs. They hit a laser wall and were vaporized.

"Locking on to target," Zoom heard a deep voice say over his helmet's built in radio.

"Could use some height on this creep," the scout called.

The Buster appeared around the corner and Spinner immediately lowered the ramp. Zoom flew up the ramp and took to the air. The ramp raised up just as Kyrosys slammed into the back of the Buster. Both vehicles spun wildly.

"What do you see, Zoom?" Vert asked as he fought off Krytus.

"We're a man short," Zoom replied.

"Which man?" Vert asked, fearing the answer.

Zoom scanned the Battle Zone. The purple car was nowhere to be seen. "Vert, I can't see Stanford," he said, voice desperate.

Vert cursed under his breath, seeing the gleam in Krytus' eyes. His heart sank as the Red leader turned and sped away.

"Guys, split up and search for Stanford. We need to find him before the Reds do."

Zoom landed and raced off, followed closely by the Saber. As she drove, Agura's heart hammered painfully with fear. Stanford was out there by himself. She knew he could hold his own, but in his current unstable state of mind, the Reds would have no trouble taking him out.

 _Pick off the weakest of the herd,_ she thought. _Any predator knows that._ She pushed the controls harder, making the Tangler speed up. _Where are you, Stanford? Please be_ _okay_.

* * *

The Reverb spun around a corner, barely missing a laser wall. He didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that a voice was calling to him. He had heard it even before they entered the Zone. He couldn't place the voice, but it was like a siren's call, drawing him in.

Stanford made another sharp turn, the voice getting louder. He turned another corner and suddenly slammed on the brakes. The Reverb jerked to a violent stop. He gasped for breath, staring ahead at the gleaming blades of the Red Sentient leader's vehicle.

"Krytus?" On instinct he activated his sonic cannons. "You're making this too easy."

Krytus grinned darkly. "Go ahead, human. Take the shot," he dared.

Stanford growled, thumb hovering over the trigger. He frowned deeply in confusion. Why couldn't he fire? His brain was screaming at him to blast Krytus into the next Battle Zone, yet his body wouldn't obey.

"What seems to be the problem, human?" Krytus asked.

"Stanford!" Sherman's voice shouted over the radio.

Tires screeched as four vehicles came to a sudden stop as a laser wall cut him off from the rest of the team.

"Stanford, get out of there!" Spinner yelled as the other Reds surrounded the Reverb.

"Take the shot!" Agura shouted.

Stanford looked around at the Red Sentients that had him cornered. Kytren revved his engine.

"Stanford, what are you waiting for? Take the shot," Vert urged.

"I...I..." Stanford stammered.

"He cannot do it," Kyburi hissed gleefully. "He cannot fire on us."

"Stanford!" Vert shouted.

"I'm...sorry," Stanford whispered. He pressed a button and the sonic cannons slid back into the hood of the car. "I can't."

Krytus laughed in dark mirth. Vert slammed a fist against the side of the Saber and growled.

"What did you do, Krytus?!" he roared.

Krytus met his intense glare. "I have won, human," he answered. "That is what I have done." He turned to his team. "Let us go. We have accomplished what we came here to do."

The Reds turned and sped away, leaving behind a dumbfounded Battle Force 5. Stanford threw the car in gear and raced off back towards the portal. The wall lowered.

"Let's go, guys," Vert said. "It's time we got some answers."


	12. Chapter 12

Sage turned when she heard the roar of an engine. The Reverb flew up the ramp and spun to a stop in its spot. Stanford jumped out, slamming his foot against the left front wheel. Sage blinked in shock and worry. Stanford's once brilliant purple shock suit was now a mixture of black and red with a few purple areas still visible. His body shook, with what emotion Sage couldn't tell. Her eyes fell on the Reverb. Its paint was also a mix of black, red and purple. She put a hand to her mouth in worry.

Stanford turned and stormed off, meeting her gaze as he stalked by. Their eyes met. Sage's eyes widened in horror when she saw the pale yellow of Stanford's eyes. She turned around when she heard the arrival of the rest of the team. A door hissed open and closed behind her. She hurried over to Vert as he got out of the Saber. By the look on his face, she knew something had happened in the last Battle Zone.

"What happened?" Sage asked, fearing the answer.

"He had Krytus in his sights," Vert growled, clenching his hands into tight fists. He looked up and locked eyes with Sage. "Stanford let Krytus go."

"That...cannot..." Sage stumbled back as though she had been struck. "There must be...there must be some explanation."

Spinner walked up to the Reverb, taking in the sight of the changing car. When times were down, he usually had a joke, a bad joke, but it helped eased his nerves; though it tended to grate on his teammate's nerves. But, now, words failed him. There was nothing he could say to break the tension. He still couldn't believe it. How could Stanford just sit there and let the Reds go?

"He didn't even try to fire," Zoom mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

"What's going on, Sage?" Sherman asked. "There has to be a reason. Some logical, reasonable explanation. Stanford wouldn't...couldn't...just let the Reds go."

Vert's gaze fell on the Reverb. His blood began to boil as he glared at the car. He clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth in fury. He turned back to Sage.

"You can't look at that car, at Stanford, and tell us there's nothing wrong with him," he snarled.

"I know something is wrong, Vert," Sage told him. "Do not accuse me of such a thing. I know my brother has implanted something into both Stanford and the Reverb. However, it eludes me. If I could just find it, I would remove it in one of your heartbeats. But, it is protected, hidden, masked within the same data that built the car in the first place."

"How is that possible?" Agura asked. "Hadron energy and red anti-matter are complete opposites. Surely, something of Red Sentient nature would show up in the Reverb's computers."

Sage glanced at the floor. "Krytus is cunning. If there were a way to hide such things, he would find it." Her shoulders slumped. "We are twins, after all."

"You have to find it, Sage," Vert said. "Whatever's wrong with Stanford is messing up the team. If he can't fire on the Reds, what about the Vandals? Or the Red Sark? We can't trust him in Battle Zones anymore, Sage."

"I know," Sage replied hotly. Her frustration was quickly replaced by fear and shame for snapping at her friend. "I will run more diagnostics. I will find what is causing this change. Krytus cannot hide forever."

Vert nodded, glancing away. He looked conflicted, and rightfully so. "I'm sorry, Sage," he whispered.

"Do not be. I understand your frustrations. I, myself have become increasingly short tempered as of late," Sage explained. "I have always excelled at finding and solving problems. However, this is one problem that taunts me."

"You'll find the cause of this, Sage," Agura said. "We know you will."

In the darkness of his room, Stanford listened as the others voiced their votes of confidence. His pale yellow eyes glowed in the dark.

"Think you'll find the problem before the next stormshock, Sentient?" he asked in a low whisper. "Well, then, I'd like to see you try." His shock suit seemed to pulse with energy. "Challenge accepted," he said with a dark grin.

* * *

Sage's eyes drifted closed for a moment, her circuits flickering. Her head tipped forward, coming back with a violent jerk. She shook her head, fighting to stay conscious. She put a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes briefly. She had been working nonstop for days without a recharge, and it was starting to affect her work.

She had to find what was causing Stanford to change, before the next stormshock. She feared the portal crossings were speeding up the transformation. Her only solace was the fact that Stanford had gone back to his normal self, albeit a bit more reclusive and withdrawn, but no signs of the infection. She knew it was a false sense of security. Krytus wouldn't be Krytus if he didn't play mind games.

Sage jerked awake again when the Hub's alarm screamed. "Oh no," she whispered in horror. "No, no. Not now. A stormshock cannot be opening now."

The team ran into the garage. "How much time do we have, Sage?" Vert asked.

"T-minus two minutes," Sage automatically answered.

Vert, Agura, Zoom and the Cortez brothers jumped into their vehicles. A noise caught Sage's attention for a brief moment, however it was the roar of the Reverb's engine that made her spin around. Stanford saluted as he drove off, leaving behind a stunned and horrified Sage. She ran to her computer and pressed a button.

"Vert!" she all but screamed. "Stanford is on his way. He must not pass through the portal."

"Ah! Where's your sense of fun, ol' girl?" Stanford's voice came through the radio.

There was something off in his voice. Something darker. The rev of an engine echoed through the Hub.

"Stanford, no!" Vert cried.

"Cheerio, lads! I'll see you lot on the other side," Stanford said.

Sage gasped in terror when the radio went to static. "They are on their own, now," she whispered with sickening dread.

The Buster, Chopper, Saber and Tangler sailed through the portal into a desolate, rocky Battle Zone.

"Fan out and look for the Key," Vert instructed.

"What about Stanford?" Zoom asked.

"Buster and Tangler will look for him. You and me are on Key patrol," Vert replied.

"We'll find him," Sherman promised.

"If he doesn't find us, first," Spinner put in.

"Stanford's not a monster, Spinner," Agura chastised. "He wouldn't fire on his own team."

"Agura's right," Vert agreed. "No matter how much he's changing, he's still Stanford. Let's move."

The team split up and began their separate searches. Minutes ticked into hours as the search for Stanford and the Key continued. The frustrations only mounted up when the Vandals showed up. Zoom grunted as he swerved to avoid getting hit by Hatch's stinger. Vert pressed a button and the Saber's blades swung open. He twisted the steering controls and the Saber was sent into a wild spin. Hatch cried out as he was sent flying.

"Vert!" Spinner's voice called over the radio. "We've got the Key."

"What about Stanford?" Vert asked.

"Nothing on that front," Agura answered, sending Krocomodo flying over the edge of a cliff.

Unbeknownst to the team, a lone vehicle slid to a stop a few feet away, hidden in the shadows of a cliff wall. Pale yellow eyes glowed in the darkness as the sonic cannons activated.

"Let's pump up the bass, shall we?" Stanford asked as he tapped a couple of buttons.

He pressed the trigger and a concussive blast erupted from the cannons. Zoom yelled out in pain and surprise as the Chopper was hit by a sonic blast. He grunted, hitting the ground hard. He rolled a couple of feet before coming to a stop.

"Zoom!" Vert cried.

Zoom groaned, pushing himself up. He looked up, seeing the light of the crystal moon reflect off of a pair of familiar guns.

"Stanford?" he whispered in disbelief.

Stanford grinned darkly, chuckled and sped off. Zoom winced in pain, but managed to get to his feet. Vert beat back Hatch and Sever before driving over to Zoom. The scout rubbed his ribs.

"You okay?" Vert asked.

"I would be...if Stanford hadn't shot me," Zoom replied.

"What?!" Vert exclaimed.

The radio sparked. "Vert, we've lost the Key," Sherman announced.

"The Vandals?" Vert asked.

"No. Stanford," Spinner corrected.

"He's headed back to the portal," Agura said.

Vert looked at Zoom. "I can drive," the scout told him.

He ran for his bike and jumped on, following the leader to the portal. The stormshock roared up ahead. Buster and Tangler were close on Reverb's bumper. Vert and Zoom quickly closed the gap.

"Wait 'til I get my hands on you, Stanford!" Zoom yelled.

"You'll have to drive faster than that, mate," Stanford quipped.

He floored the accelerator and flew through the portal. A low, pain cry echoed through the radio. Buster, Tangler, Saber and Chopper sailed through the portal just in time to see Reverb sputter and spark with red energy. As Zoom sealed the portal, Vert hurried over to the Reverb. He opened the top and jumped inside. Stanford was slumped in the seat, breathing shallow and laboured.

Vert noticed the car's computer flicker on briefly before shutting off again. He stood up and addressed Sherman. "Whatever Kyburi implanted in this thing, I think it's at its last legs," he said.

His head whipped down when he felt a hand clamp around his wrist. Stanford gazed up at him, eyes barely open, emerald green shining with pain.

"Help...me," Stanford rasped. "I...can't...hold it...off...much longer."

"Hold what off?" Vert asked. Stanford's eyes began to slide closed. "Stanford?"

"Virus," Stanford gasped. "Inside..."

"Stanford?" Vert asked as the prince fell limp. "Stanford!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** : I hope everyone had a safe and enjoyable holiday. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Your support has been amazing. Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Five pairs of anxious eyes watched as Sage worked. Her fingers flew over her computer, eyes frantic. How did she let things get this serious? How had she let things go so wrong? She should have found the virus weeks ago. She looked down at Stanford when she saw something pulse out of the corner of her eye. Everything she had built and created was starting to come undone. She blinked in surprise when Stanford's shock suit pulsed with energy.

"That is not supposed to happen," Sage murmured before anyone could ask the question. "It must be the virus Kyburi downloaded."

"But, where's that energy pulse coming from?" Agura asked.

"I do not know," Sage replied, typing away on her computer.

Spinner watched for the pulse. It started at the center of Stanford's chest and rippled outward. Spinner looked up at Sherman. He could tell his little brother saw it too.

"Do you think?" Spinner asked.

"Anything is possible at this point," Sherman answered.

The others looked at the brothers. "Care to share with the class?" Vert asked.

"Remember how Stanford said that when he was racing around the track he started to get angry?" Spinner started.

"What about it?" Zoom wanted to know.

"What if, somehow, Stanford transferred his emotions into the Reverb and that's what caused the sonic boom?" Sherman said.

"Sherman, that's impossible," Vert said. "We don't have that kind of power. We can't affect our cars like that."

"But, maybe Stanford can," Sherman pressed. "He's infected with a Red Sentient virus. That virus could give him any number of abilities. If his emotions could cause the Reverb to create a sonic boom, what if it transferred its power into his shock suit when it fried? That would explain the energy pulses."

"Sherman is correct," Sage spoke. "I do not know the full extent of the virus's effects, but I do know that it is changing Stanford in ways I did not think was possible for a human."

"So, if it's a Red Sentient virus, then there has to be a Blue Sentient anti-virus," Zoom put in. He turned to Sage. "Right?"

"Yes," Sage replied. "However, it will take some time to program." She looked back down at Stanford. "In the meantime, if he wakes up, he cannot connect with his vehicle. If the virus is, indeed on its last upload, I fear that if Stanford were to so much as touch his vehicle, the virus will take full control and we may lose our chance at uploading the anti-virus."

Vert nodded. "Then we have to keep Stanford and the Reverb apart until the anti-virus is complete and uploaded."

"You guys go," Agura said. "I'll stay here with Sage and keep an eye on Stanford."

The boys ran out of the med bay and out into the garage. Sherman hitched up the Reverb and followed Vert and Zoom out into the Salt Flats. Agura sat down next to Stanford's bed, gently running her fingers through his hair.

"I have begun programming the anti-virus," Sage announced. "Stanford will be okay, Agura. I promise."

Agura looked up at her and smiled. "I know, Sage," she said. She turned back to look at Stanford's still face. "I just hate the thought that we weren't able to find the virus before now. Krytus was taking control over Stanford and we didn't even know."

"The anti-virus I am programming will correct all that," Sage assured her. "Why not go and get some rest? I will contact you as soon as I am finished."

Agura nodded and stood up. She gave Stanford a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving the med bay. The next time she saw the Reds, she was going to make sure to make them pay for hurting her teammate.

* * *

Sonic blasts pulsed in his ears, calling to him. They were hypnotic, a siren's song. Emerald green eyes cracked open, taking in the med bay. The sonic blasts continued to echo. He turned his head slightly. Sage was floating a few feet away. Her back was turned to him as she typed away at her computer. Carefully and quietly, Stanford slipped off the bed. As he made his way over to Sage, he took apart his comlink and reworked the wires.

Sage cried out as an electrical pulse coursed through her body. She collapsed to the floor, circuits flickering. Stanford stood over her, eyes fading to pale yellow. He fixed his comlink and replaced the back to it.

"You can't keep us apart forever, Sentient," he said. "You can't cheat destiny."

Just then, the med bay door opened and Agura walked in. Her eyes widened when she saw the scene before her. Stanford turned and Agura gasped when she saw his eyes.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" he asked.

"I will if I have to," Agura said.

Stanford threw his head back and laughed. "I'd like to see you try, luv."

He walked forward and Agura stepped in front of him. Stubborn determination shone in her dark eyes. Stanford smirked. He took another step, earning him a strike at his head. He dodged the flying fist, catching it with ease. He twisted Agura's arm, making her cry out in pain.

"Should've just let me go, ol' girl," he hissed.

He slammed his fist into Agura's stomach before throwing her into the wall. She hit the wall hard, collapsing to the floor in a limp heap. Stanford cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders.

"Sorry, luv. But, destiny calls," he said as his shock suit pulsed.

He turned and headed out of the med bay, making his way out of the Hub and out into the cool night air.

* * *

Leader's instinct kicked in as soon as the Saber flew down the ramp into the Hub. As soon as the car was parked, Vert jumped out and rushed for the med bay. The others were right behind him.

"Sage! Agura!" Vert cried.

"Where's Stanford?" Spinner asked, seeing the empty bed.

Sherman ran over to Sage, picking her up in his arms. Her circuits flickered. Sherman shifted her in his arms and hurried off for the Mobi. Vert knelt down beside Agura and gently put a hand on her shoulder. She groaned, face twisting in pain.

"Agura?" Vert asked.

Her eyes flickered open. "Where's Stanford?" she gasped.

"Not here," Zoom answered.

Agura grunted as she sat up. "He's going for the Reverb."

Sherman appeared in the doorway. "Sage is recharging," he said breathlessly.

Vert helped Agura to her feet. "You should stay here and rest," he told her.

"Not on your life," Agura argued. "I'm going with you."

Vert clenched his jaw. He wanted to argue, but he knew they didn't have time for it. The team ran for their cars and jumped inside. Vert led the way back towards where they had stored the Reverb. He just hoped they would find Stanford before he found the car.

* * *

"Did they really think that would stop me?" Stanford asked as he gazed down at the tarp covered Reverb. He scoffed. "Pitiful."

He stepped up to the car, grabbed the tarp and threw it off. The wind caught the tarp and it sailed out of his hands. Stanford smiled down at the gleaming red car. He held up his hands.

"What'd you say we have a little fun?"

He slammed his hands against the hood of the car. A sonic boom of red energy erupted from the Reverb.

"Incoming!" Sherman yelled.

The sonic wave crashed into them, sending the team spinning. Zoom shouted as the Chopper flipped, throwing him off. Agura shook her head, looking towards the direction of the blast. Zoom picked himself up and climbed back on to his bike.

The team raced towards the blast site. Agura's eyes widened in horror as their headlights illuminated a terrifying sight. Stanford stood hunched over the Reverb, hands on the hood, back facing them. His shock suit was a deep, crimson red. What used to be white was now black. The Reverb glowed a crimson red.

"Hello, mates," Stanford said, slowing turning around. He grinned darkly, eyes glowing a pale yellow. "Glad you could join the party."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** : Sorry for the long wait. Been fighting a really bad flu. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. As always, enjoy and feedback is always welcome.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

"Please tell me this is a dream," Spinner whimpered.

"I wish I could, big bro. I wish I could," Sherman replied.

Stanford raised his hands, looking at his new shock suit. "I can see why you love red so much, fearless leader," he said.

"Stanford, you gotta listen to me," Vert pleaded. "This isn't you."

"Oh, but it is, mate," Stanford answered. "If only you could feel what I feel. The strength, the power. Why would I give that up?"

"Because you're not Krytus' pawn," Agura said.

"And I'm not Sage's puppet, either," Stanford shot back.

"Sage is trying to protect Earth, not destroy it," Zoom spoke up.

Stanford's comlink beeped. He glanced at it briefly before turning his back on the team.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have somewhere to be."

Vert activated the Saber's blades. "You're not going anywhere, Stanford."

Stanford glanced over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to disagree, mate."

He snapped his fingers and the sonic cannons shot up. He blinked and the cannons erupted. Buster, Chopper, Tangler and Saber went flying. There was an audible crunch and Zoom cried out as the Chopper crushed his leg.

"Zoom!" Vert cried.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Wheeler. Challenge me again, and you'll be carried out, not driving," Stanford warned.

He jumped into the Reverb and sped off. Vert restarted the Saber and raced after Stanford. Sage's voice came over the radio.

"Portal opening in t-minus one point five."

"Portal opening?" Vert repeated in confusion.

Up ahead he saw a familiar blue glow coming from the sonic cannons. Vert's eyes widened.

"It can't be," he whispered. "It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible for Red Sentient technology, Wheeler," Stanford said.

"Stanford, stop!" Vert shouted.

"Goodbye, Battle Force 5. Follow me if you dare," Stanford challenged, hitting the trigger.

The sonic cannons blasted and a portal opened up in front of him. The Reverb sailed through. Vert hit the brakes as the portal sealed closed. He slammed his fist against the side of the Saber.

"Alright, Krytus. This means war," he snarled.

* * *

Zoom lay limp on the bed, eyes closed and gasping in pain. His face was pale, skin sleek with sweat. His left leg was encased in a glowing blue cast.

Sage hummed as she studied the x-rays of Zoom's leg. Her eyes were hollow, haunted. Her mind reeled from the debriefing with Vert a few hours ago. They had lost their chance. Sage closed her eyes and hung her head.

Krytus had won.

A pained moan brought her attention to the scout behind her. Sage turned to see Zoom open his eyes.

"What's the verdict?" he gasped.

"Your tibia is broken in five places. As well, your femur is broken in three places. I am sorry, Zoom, but you will be unable to assist the team in the foreseeable future," Sage explained.

Zoom sighed. "We were too late," he said. "If we had just been a bit faster we could have stopped him."

Sage placed a hand on his shoulder. "There is nothing you could have done," she told him. "Stanford was too far gone."

"There must've been something we could've done," Zoom said. He fell silent for a moment before he spoke again. "You should've seen his eyes," he whispered. "They looked like one of the Reds."

"We will find Stanford and bring him back," Sage said. "The anti-virus has been completed. Now all that remains is to upload it into Stanford and his vehicle."

Zoom scoffed. "Good luck with that. We don't even know where he is."

"Have faith, Zoom. I am positive Stanford will be found," Sage replied.

Zoom looked up at her. "What if we fail?" he asked, voice hushed.

Sage opened her mouth, but couldn't find the words to reassure him. She didn't want to think what it could mean for the team and Earth as a whole if Stanford wasn't saved. He could lead Krytus to Earth, and the Red leader would be merciless in his conquest.

"I am confident Stanford will be found," Sage said.

Zoom looked away, eyes sad. "You have more confidence than me," he admitted.

From her place outside the med bay door, Agura listened to the conversation inside. She wrapped her arms around herself, looking down at the floor. The fortune teller's words echoed in her mind.

 _"While others will lose their way, you must not lose faith."_

Agura bowed her head, closing her eyes. The prediction was starting to come true.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** : Sorry for such the long delay. I've been battling a major case of writer's block. I hope the delay hasn't affected your enjoyment of the story. As always, feedback is always appreciated.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

"How long until Zoom's stormshock ready?" Vert asked.

"At least four weeks, if not longer," Sage answered.

Zoom groaned, falling back against the pillows. "Seriously? That's forever away. Isn't there some Sentient tech to heal my leg faster?"

"I am sorry, Zoom, but unfortunately there is not," Sage replied. "Your leg will have to heal normally."

"I can't believe Stanford fired on us," Spinner muttered.

"It wasn't Stanford," Agura argued. "It was the virus. It's Krytus making him do these things."

"Agura's right," Vert agreed. "Stanford isn't Stanford. And we need to find him before he unites with the Reds."

Sherman turned to Sage. "Can you sense where Stanford is?" he asked. "Like the way you detect Krytus?"

Sage hummed in thought. "I can attempt it. However, there is no guarantee that it will work."

She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her body began to glow. Her eyes snapped open and an audible gasp escaped her. Sage grunted as she collapsed, holding her head.

"I have...located Stanford," she said. She went over to her computer and began typing. "I am modifying a Battle Key to take you to his location."

She picked up the Key and handed it to Vert. Their eyes met and they could see their own concerns shining in the other's eyes.

"We'll bring him back," Vert promised.

"Be careful," Sage said.

"And if you get the chance, Buster the guy for me," Zoom put in.

Sherman patted his shoulder and gave him a smile. The remainder of the team ran out of the med bay and jumped into their cars. The sun was blazing in the sky as they shot out of their tunnels. When they were a good distance away from the Hub, Vert activated the Key and opened the portal.

The Battle Zone was dark, save for the glowing rivers of lava that flowed underneath the rocky bridges that stretched throughout the Zone.

"Keep your eyes peeled. Stanford could be anywhere," Vert advised.

Sherman looked down at the tracker. A purple dot flashed on the screen. "Vert. I got a lock on Stanford's signal."

"Lead the way," Vert told him.

Saber and Tangler followed Buster as they inched their way around the lava flows. On a ledge overlooking the rivers, the fiery glow gleamed off of the red and black of the Reverb. Stanford grinned darkly as he set the team in his sights.

"They're making this way too easy," he said.

However, his thumb hovered over the trigger. His eyes briefly flashed from yellow to green. He clamped his eyes shut, shook his head and opened his eyes again. They were back to pale yellow.

"Target acquired," Stanford said, pressing the trigger.

They heard the sonic blasts before they saw them. The blasts sent the team flying. Buster landed on its side, slamming up against a rock pillar. Vert grunted as he opened his eyes to find himself upside down. Agura rubbed her head and looked around, spotting the Reverb on a ledge up top.

"Vert, I see Stanford."

"You're our hunter," was all Vert had to say.

Agura headed straight for the ledge. Stanford smirked, reversed and sped off. He looked over his shoulder to see Tangler jump over the side. He turned back to the road, leading Agura through the maze of bridges.

He hauled the wheel sharply to the side, spinning the car in a circle so that he was facing the Tangler.

"Nowhere to run, Stanford," Agura said.

Stanford gave her a dark, evil grin. "I agree."

He floored the accelerator and shot forward. Agura swerved to avoid the oncoming car. She spun around just in time to see Stanford sail through a stormshock portal. She slammed her fist against the dash in anger.

"Agura? What's happening?" Vert's voice sparked over the radio.

"I lost him, Vert," Agura said. "I lost Stanford."

"We'll get him next time," Vert said. "Let's head home."

Sherman groaned as he began to wake up. He cracked his eyes open, finding himself sideways. He rubbed his head, groaning again.

"Spin? You okay?" Sherman asked. He strained to look over his shoulder at his brother. "Spinner?"

Spinner was hunched over his controls, body limp. Sherman unbuckled his belt and climbed over his seat to help his brother. He put his hand under Spinner's head and felt something warm and sticky. Sherman pulled his hand away to find his palm coated in blood.

"Sherman? Spinner? You guys okay?" Vert asked, banging on the Buster's hood.

"We need to get back to the Hub. Spinner's hurt," Sherman announced.

Agura attached her winch to the tank and pulled it back on its wheels. When they were righted, the team headed back to Earth. Sherman gripped the controls, body shaking in anger.

 _You're going to pay for hurting my brother, Stanford. Teammate or no. No one hurts Spinner and gets away with it._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N** : I'm sorry for the short chapters, but the block is still hanging on. I hope it'll break soon and I'll be able to get some longer chapters out. As always, I hope you enjoy the story.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Anxious brown eyes gazed down at the still motionless form lying in the bed next to Zoom. Sherman sat in a chair next to Spinner's bed, hands clasped together underneath his chin. His brother's head was wrapped in a heavy bandage.

Two days and Spinner still hadn't woken up. Sage and the rest of the team feared that Spinner would suffer from some kind of brain damage when he woke up. Sherman hadn't realized how badly Spinner had hit his head.

He bowed his head, resting his forehead against his knuckles. Closing his eyes, Sherman whispered a short prayer. He opened his eyes and looked up when he heard footsteps come up behind him.

"I'm sorry, Sherman," Agura whispered.

"Stanford's gonna pay for this," Sherman growled.

"Sherman-"

"No, Agura," Sherman cut in, getting to his feet and facing her. "He hurt Spinner. Virus or no virus. Teammate or not. No one hurts Spinner."

"It's Krytus."

"I don't care if it's Sage herself, Stanford knows what he's doing, he's in complete control. He fired on his team, Agura. On his friends."

"That's proof right there that Stanford isn't himself."

Sherman's eyes flashed. "The next time I have him in my sights, I'm gonna put Stanford in traction for a month. He wants a war, he got one."

Agura stood frozen in place as Sherman stormed off. She gazed down at Spinner.

"You can't blame the guy," Zoom said from behind her. "His brother got hurt. Wouldn't you be out for blood if it was any of your brothers?"

Agura's shoulders slumped. "Of course I would. But..."

"But what?" Zoom asked. "There shouldn't be any buts."

"It's not Stanford," Agura said. "He's not in his right mind."

"The dude knocked you and Sage senseless and you're still defending him?"

Agura spun around. Her eyes burned. "Yes, I'm defending him. Because right now he can't defend himself. He's being controlled by a Red Sentient virus that's eating away his humanity. We all know Stanford would never turn his sonic cannons on us."

"And yet he's done it, three times," Zoom pointed out. "And it's only going to keep adding up."

"Fine. Go ahead. Give up on him. Say his role in saving the planet meant nothing. But, I'm not giving up. I know the real Stanford is still there. I know he can be saved. And when I get the chance, I'm uploading the anti-virus myself."

Agura stormed out of the med bay and headed for her room. Her eyes fell on the large teddy bear that still occupied most of her bed. She walked over and sat down, running her hand over the bear's fuzzy head. She could still remember the day at the carnival. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Agura lay down on the bed and cuddled into the teddy bear. As she closed her eyes she could feel those delicate, yet strong arms fold around her.

"I know you're out there," she whispered. "I'll find you, and I'll bring you home."

* * *

Headlights flooded the cavern, illuminating the hazardous chamber. Kytren snarled as the red and black human car pulled up to them.

Krytus grinned darkly as the top slid back and the human jumped out. Stanford walked up, stopping in front of Krytus and kneeling to one knee, bowing his head.

"Reverb at your service, lord Krytus."

"Rise, Reverb. Cast away your mortal tethers," Krytus said as Stanford got to his feet. "You shall be my instrument of destruction, the downfall of Battle Force 5. And you shall be my weapon against my traitorous sister."

Stanford bowed, lifting his head. "The multiverse will be yours, milord."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N** : Finally! Writer's block is busted and I finally managed to get out a half decently lengthed chapter. I hope you can forgive me for such the long delay.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

The silence of the Battle Zone was pierced by the roar of a stormshock portal. The swirling blue vortex lit up the darkness like a beacon. Tangler, Saber and Buster sailed through and set to work looking for their quarry.

It wasn't Vert's ideal situation, with the Buster being one man short. However, Sherman had been adamant that he was going through the portal. There had been nothing anyone could say to get him to stay behind. Sherman was out for blood, and Vert feared that the younger brother's vendetta was going to cost the team even more players.

They were already three men and two cars short, they couldn't afford to lose anyone else. Vert found it increasingly difficult keeping what remained of his team together. He understood Sherman's anger, yet he also understood Agura's argument that Stanford wasn't in his right mind. Vert just hoped and prayed that Battle Force 5 would see the other side of this ordeal.

"Any sign of them?" Vert asked.

"Nothing yet," Agura replied.

Sherman scoffed. "Typical. When we don't want the Reds around, they're everywhere. When we do, they're nowhere in sight."

"Spread out and search. Sage said they're in this Battle Zone...somewhere," Vert said. "If you find something, radio it in."

The team split up, searching every corner of the Battle Zone. Agura secretly hoped that she would find Stanford first. Maybe if she talked to him, she would be able to talk some sense into him.

Sherman's eyes flew to his scanner when it suddenly beeped. "Vert, I have something. It's the Reds!"

There was the roar of an engine and Kytren came shooting out of the shadows. The blades on his vehicle scrapped across the front of the Saber. The others followed quickly behind.

Tangler, Buster and Saber took off, swerving through the canyon walls. Krytus grinned as his team herded the remnants of Battle Force 5 towards the end of the canyon. The three human vehicles came to a sudden stop, their escape route coming to an end with a sheer cliff wall, and the only exit being blocked by the Reds.

Agura noticed a shimmer of red up top, and knew instantly who was bearing down on them. She opened her radio, hoping beyond hope that Stanford was in a listening mood.

"Stanford?" she asked.

"You bloaks are making this way too easy," Stanford said. "It's like shooting fish in a barrel."

The sonic cannons slipped out of the Reverb's hood. Wasting no time, Agura sent the Tangler flying towards the wall. She jumped and began scaling the cliff.

Kyburi growled and went after her. Sherman scrambled into the back of the Buster and began firing concussion grenades at the Red hunter. One hit the mark and Kyburi went flying.

Agura jumped over the side of the cliff, landing a few feet away from Stanford. He turned to face her.

"Stanford, please. You have to listen to me," Agura pleaded.

"I don't have to listen to anything you have to say," Stanford shot back, thumb hovering over the trigger.

"Stanford, I'm begging you. Where's the cocky, arrogant prince I fell in love with?" Agura asked.

Stanford paused. "You...fell...?"

Agura gasped when she saw his eyes flicker back to green. Stanford grunted in effort as he fought back the virus invading his thoughts.

"Reverb? Reverb!" Krytus yelled.

"Vert," Stanford groaned.

Vert's heart skipped a few beats at the sound of his name. "I'm here, buddy. I'm here."

"Zoom...and...Spinner. Tell me...did I..."

Vert shook his head, even though he knew Stanford couldn't see him. "No, Stanford. They're okay. Zoom does want payback for you busting up his leg, though."

Stanford laughed, tight and strained. "And Sherman, too, no doubt."

In the Buster, Sherman fought hard to keep the scorching tears at bay. Agura has been right. This was his friend, this broken, scared voice coming through the radio.

"I can't...keep it back..."

Krytus snarled. "Enough!" he roared.

Stanford cried out, but it was short-lived. When he opened his eyes again, they were back to yellow.

"Sorry, luv," he said in that cold, emotionless voice. "But the Stanford Issac Rhodes you fell in love with...is dead!"

He hit the trigger and blasted Agura back over the side of the cliff.

"Agura!" Sherman cried.

"No!" Vert exclaimed.

"Attack!" Krytus yelled.

Vert wasn't sure how they managed to break free, but with Tangler in tow behind Buster, the team raced back to the Earth portal. They sailed through and sealed the portal behind them.

"How is she, Sage?" Vert asked.

Sage completed her preliminary inspection and sighed in relief. She looked up at Vert, Sherman and Zoom, who was propped up by two crutches.

"Her shock suit absorbed the worst of the blast," Sage explained. "She should regain consciousness soon."

"Is she battle safe?" Zoom questioned.

Sage nodded. "She will be able to return to regular duties once she regains consciousness."

Vert sighed heavily. "Thanks, Sage. Let us know when she wakes up."

Sage nodded. The boys left the med bay after checking on Spinner. The Buster's weapons expert was still out cold, but Sage assured them that he was fine and should wake up soon.

"We need to get Stanford back," Sherman said.

"Don't you want to pound him for hurting Spinner?" Zoom asked.

"Not after today," Sherman replied. "Not after hearing the fear in his voice from the thought that he had killed you and Spin."

Zoom glanced away. Vert put a hand to his mouth, thinking. His thoughts drifted to Stanford, hoping that he would be okay.

* * *

Kyrosys and Krylox held a struggling Stanford between them. Krytus walked up to him, eyes blazing with anger.

"I see there is still some remnants of humanity left in you," the Red leader said.

He put his hand on Stanford's chest. Stanford screamed in pain as Krytus sent a blast of electricity through his body.

"I will erase all loyalty to my sister from your mind until all that is left is loyalty to me."

He pulled his hand away as Stanford dropped to his knees. The Red Sentients watched him for a moment before he lifted his head. When he opened his eyes they were no longer pale yellow, but a burning crimson red.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N** : Gotta love being bored on night shift. Seems I get all my ideas in the wee hours of the morning. Hope you enjoy the chapter. And thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. Your support has been amazing. Thank you so much.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

"The time for games is over," Krytus snarled. "We take the fight to Sage and her precious Battle Force 5."

The other Reds cheered. Stanford, however, remained silent. His eyes were distant, thinking. He stood off to the side with his hand to his mouth.

"There may be a slight hiccup to that plan," Stanford spoke up.

Krytus growled. "Your loyalty belongs to me, Reverb."

"And so it does," Stanford confirmed. "However, Sage isn't dense. If she detects your presence coming from the portal, she's going to shut me out."

"Then what do you propose?" Kyburi asked.

"Battle Force 5 is desperate. They're short three players and two vehicles. They're going to make mistakes." Stanford grinned. "And their biggest mistake..." He blinked and his eyes changed to green. "will be trusting me. I can get you Sage and Battle Force 5. But I have to go in alone."

The Reds looked to Krytus for orders. The leader growled low as he thought. He stalked over to Stanford, glaring down at the human.

"Bring me Sage and her team and you will be rewarded greatly. Fail, and you will wish the virus had destroyed you," Krytus warned.

"Then I won't fail," Stanford said with an evil grin.

* * *

Brown eyes slowly blinked open, blurry vision fighting to focus. Everything was one massive ball of colour. Nothing had shape. His attention was brought to his left when he heard something say his name.

Spinner tried to focus on the large bundle of brown and blue sitting next to his bed. Blinking a few times, some form seeped into the large blur.

"Spinner?" the blur asked.

Spinner opened his mouth to speak, but his voice wouldn't work. His tongue felt too big for his mouth, his throat dry and parched. The blur that looked like Sherman rushed off, coming back after a short while holding a glass.

Sherman put a hand under his brother's head and gently lifted it up, helping Spinner take a drink of water. The eldest gratefully drank the offering, feeling the cold liquid slide down his throat and into his stomach.

"You had us worried, bro," Sherman said, laying Spinner's head back on the pillow.

Spinner moved his lips, but still no words came out. Sherman patted his shoulder.

"Take your time, bro. You'll get your words back," he said.

An alarm sounded. Quick and sharp. Sherman hurried out of the med bay to see Agura and Vert arguing.

"It's too dangerous," Vert was saying.

"What's going on?" Sherman asked.

"Agura wants to meet Stanford alone," Zoom explained.

"That's suicide," Sherman declared.

"Thank you," Vert said. "Someone else who agrees with me."

"But, Vert-"

"No buts, Agura. We're going together," Vert said.

He turned and headed for the Saber. Sherman jumped into the Buster as Agura got into the Tangler. Zoom and Sage watched them drive off.

The team drove to the portal site, but only found the Reverb with Stanford sitting up next to it. Agura stopped and jumped out, rushing to his side despite her friends' warning that it could be a trap.

"Stanford?" Agura said, dropping to her knees.

Stanford opened his eyes, the Buster's headlights reflecting off of his emerald green eyes. Agura felt her heart soar. Could he finally have broken free of Krytus' control?

"Help...please," Stanford gasped. "Can't...fight..."

"It's okay, Stanford. You're going to be okay," Agura assured him.

"Sherman?" Vert asked, voice tense.

Sherman shook his head. "No sign of the Reds. He could have broken free and escaped. Too early to tell, though."

"Alright. Let's get him home," Vert said.

Sherman got out of the tank and picked his friend up in his arms. He put Stanford in the Buster to keep an eye on him, then hitched up the Reverb. The team drove back to the Hub and got Stanford settled away in the med bay.

"Is he...?"

"We don't know for sure, Zoom," Vert said. "We need to let Sage do her thing."

Under the team's intense gaze, Sage set to work. She ran test after test, scan after scan. Every result came back positive for the presence of the Red Sentient virus, however Stanford was doing an excellent job of fighting it.

"How is he still sane?" Zoom asked in amazement.

"His will to survive, maybe?" Spinner guessed, voice still hoarse.

"I don't know how he's managed to fight off the virus, but now would be a great time to upload the anti-virus," Vert said.

"Unfortunately, there is still some work that needs to be done," Sage replied. "The Tangler will have to be modified to upload the anti-virus program."

"Why?" Agura asked.

"The hunter uploaded the virus, so the hunter must upload the anti-virus," Sherman answered.

"Poetic justice," Spinner commented.

All eyes fell on Stanford when he moaned. Green eyes blinked open, taking everything in. Agura hurried over to him.

"Hey," Stanford whispered.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Agura asked.

"Like my head's in a fog. What happened?"

"You escaped Krytus," Vert told him.

"How?" Stanford asked.

"That is what I am curious to know," Sage said.

Stanford shook his head slightly. "I don't remember much. But, I can still feel him. He's there...gnawing at my every thought."

"We'll have you fixed up in no time, dude," Zoom assured him.

"Thanks, mates. I owe ya."

"Swing for pizza when you're fixed up and we'll call it even," Sherman joked.

Everyone laughed, however in Stanford's case it quickly turned into a wince.

"Fight it, Stanford," Agura said, suddenly worried.

Stanford pressed the heel of his palm against his temple. "I don't know how much longer I can keep it at bay."

"You need a distraction," Agura said. "How about a drive?"

"He just escaped Krytus," Vert pointed out.

"A drive sounds nice," Stanford said.

"Too risky," Sherman spoke up. "You could lose control any minute."

"What if I went with him?" Agura offered. "If anything goes pear shaped I can take the wheel and head straight back here."

"I dunno," Vert mumbled.

"A drive might help him keep the virus at bay. I can handle it, Vert."

Vert sighed in reluctance. He knew he wasn't winning this fight. Finally, he nodded his approval. Agura and Stanford left the med bay and headed for the Reverb. They climbed in and Stanford sped off.

After weeks of searching, Agura never realized how much she missed the sound of the Reverb's blaring music. She sat back in the seat, sighing contentedly.

Although, as they drove deeper into the desert, Agura began to feel a bit uneasy. She looked over at Stanford, but nothing in his eyes indicated anything was wrong.

"Where are we going?" Agura finally asked.

"For a drive," Stanford answered simply.

"We're going too far away from the Hub. Maybe we should turn around."

Stanford cast a sideways glance at her, a dark, twisted grin spreading across his face. Agura grunted as she was forced up against the seat by clasps made of red anti-matter. She cried out as the anti-matter began to burn through her shock suit.

"Relax. Enjoy the ride," Stanford said, his eyes turning a crimson red.

"You were never fighting the virus," Agura realized.

"Sorry to break your heart, ol' girl. But, my loyalties lie with Krytus, now."

Agura screamed in pain as the anti-matter touched her skin. Stanford opened up the radio. In the Hub, Agura's screams of pain filled the underground base.

"Agura?" Vert called out.

"Attention Sage and Battle Force 5," Stanford's cold, emotionless voice came over the speakers. "If you want your hunter back in one piece, you will give yourselves and your vehicles over to Krytus. If you refuse, you will find your hunter's body at the location I leave for you. I will not negotiate. Either you give yourselves up, or Agura dies. I'll leave a portal open for you."

The speakers went silent again. The boys looked at each other in stunned horror, all coming to the same realization. Stanford had never been fighting back the virus, he was still under Krytus' control.

And now Krytus had Agura.


	19. Chapter 19

Stanford's words hung heavy in the air. The friends stood in shock. How did they not suspect? How had Stanford been able to fool them so easily?

 _We wanted it to be true,_ Vert thought bitterly. _We all wanted Stanford back so badly we overlooked the obvious trap._

"What are we gonna do?" Spinner asked, sounding more like his old self.

"We're going after them, right?" Zoom put in, voice worried.

"Yes," Sage replied before anyone else could speak.

Vert looked at her in surprise. "You're suggesting we turn ourselves in?"

Sage met his gaze. "It is the only logical option. Stanford has Agura, and we need Agura. Only she can upload the anti-virus into the Reverb and Stanford."

"Krytus will destroy you," Sherman said.

"That is a risk I am willing to take," Sage replied. "Battle Force 5 must live to fight on. And to do that, the fist must have all five fingers."

Zoom looked down at his still cast up leg. "How am I supposed to drive the Chopper with a busted leg?" he asked.

"With great difficulty," Spinner commented.

"I will place it in a temporary walking cast," Sage explained. "It should give you some more flexibility while driving."

Vert growled in frustration. Sage put a hand on his arm, drawing his attention. Her eyes were determined, she had made up her mind.

"I do not like it, either, Vert. But, it is our only choice."

Vert sighed and nodded. "Alright. Let's go get Stanford and Agura back."

* * *

Agura woke with a start, breathing coming out shallow and laboured. She looked around, finding herself in a rock cage. Groaning, she struggled to sit up, gasping as pain shot through her chest and upper arms. She looked down, seeing her shock suit melted in the places where the anti-matter clasps had burned through. Her skin was red and blotted underneath.

"Smooth move, Agura," she grumbled to herself. "Way to walk right into that trap."

"Don't feel bad, luv. You all fell for it."

Agura looked up to see Stanford standing outside the cage. She wanted to hate him, wanted so badly to see him suffer. But, she couldn't bring herself to do it. This wasn't his fault. Krytus had turned him against the team. It was Krytus who deserved the hate.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Stanford asked.

"Why?" was all Agura could manage.

"Because I can," Stanford replied. "And because you all deserve it. I know what you five think of me. That I'm good for nothing, weak, useless, a screw up."

"We've never thought that," Agura argued.

"Oh no? Give me one example."

"The Cycloid Zone. You came through to save the multiverse."

Stanford scoffed. "Likely story."

"It's the truth, Stanford," Agura said.

"Don't lie, Agura. Pity, that's all you have for me."

Agura felt her heart start to break. "How could you think that?" she breathed. "After everything we've been through. Did all those nights we spend together mean nothing?"

Stanford turned his back to her, but she could see his body trembling. He was still fighting.

"Stanford," Agura whispered. "Please. Don't do this. Let me go. I can help you."

Stanford clenched his hands into tight fists. "I'm beyond saving, Agura," he said. "And once Krytus destroys Sage and the others, you'll see that everything you've fought so hard to protect was pointless."

He walked away, leaving Agura with his departing words. She hung her head, closed her eyes, and wept over the loss of her friend.

* * *

The storm shock portal roared in the quiet night air. Vert looked at the remnants of his team. Zoom balanced precariously on his bike. Spinner was once again in the back seat of the Buster, yet he still wasn't back to his old self.

Vert looked down at Sage's orb on the floor of the Saber. He didn't like this plan, but it was the only one they had. With Tangler in tow behind Buster, Vert gave the order to portal cross.

The entry was smooth, but the welcome was far less than pleasant. The team came to an abrupt halt as soon as they were through. Ahead of them, the Reds and Stanford stood behind Krytus. However, it wasn't the sight of the Red Sentients that made Vert's blood freeze in his veins.

Krytus held a broken and beaten Agura in one arm with a red hot blade to her throat.

"Welcome, mortals," Krytus said. "To the beginning of your end."

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry for another short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. Night shifts are not agreeing with me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.


	20. Chapter 20

"Exit your vehicles, or the female dies," Krytus warned.

"No, guys. Don't do it," Agura pleaded.

Krytus tightened his grip, holding his blade closer to her throat. He growled in warning. His eyes flashed.

"Dismount your vehicles and surrender. I will not tell you again."

"Okay! Okay," Vert said, holding up his hands.

"Dude, we can take them," Zoom spoke up.

"No, Zoom. We're outnumbered and outgunned. This is one fight we're not winning," Vert replied, climbing out of the Saber.

Zoom huffed. "This is lame."

He kicked out the prop bar and climbed off the bike. Sherman and Spinner emerged from the tank. Krytus looked at each human in turn, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Where is Sage?" he demanded.

Vert held up Sage's orb. It began to glow and Sage took form. She stepped forward, eyes determined. Krytus snarled, throwing Agura at Stanford, who caught her and held her tight.

"You have what you asked for. Let Battle Force 5 go," she said.

"So they can join forces against me? I think not," Krytus sneered. He looked over his shoulder. "Kyrosys. Krylox. Lock the humans up, make sure they do not escape. I will take care of Sage."

Kyrosys and Krylox led the team away, leaving Sage with Krytus. Stanford followed the others with Agura still in his arms. The team was thrown into a rock cage and the door sealed.

"How could you stab us in the back like this, dude?" Zoom asked Stanford. "What did we ever do to you?"

Stanford folded his arms. "Do I need a reason to do anything? I did it because I could. Because I wanted to. It's that simple."

"I know you're still fighting it, Stanford," Agura said. "I can hear it in your voice."

Stanford scoffed. "What you're hearing is annoyance. I don't see why Krytus is keeping you lot alive. It would make more sense to put you out of his misery and be done with it."

"Maybe you'll do it yourself," Vert put in.

Stanford grinned. "Maybe I will."

Just then, Krytus called out to him. Stanford called back, turning to face the team again.

"Duty calls. I'll see you lot on the chopping block."

He waved and walked away. Sherman slammed a fist into the wall. Spinner eased himself down to the floor, holding his head in his hands.

"We need to get out of here," Zoom said.

"Yeah? How?" Spinner asked. "That's a little hard to do when we're trapped in rock and our cars out there."

Vert hummed in thought. He watched as the Reds split up. He entertained the idea of possibly tricking one of them into letting them out. But these were Sentients, not Vandals. They wouldn't be so easily tricked. Vert hummed again.

Sentients wouldn't, but what about a human? he asked himself.

He went over his plan with Sherman. When he was done, Sherman nodded.

"That could work. But we'd have to be fast. Krytus is going to set him straight pretty quick."

"So, we have to make sure we have Stanford and Stanford only," Agura put in.

"And we can't let him catch on to the plan," Zoom said.

"We wait until Stanford's alone, then we'll execute the plan," Vert said.

* * *

Stanford bobbed his head to the music blasting through the speakers. It was his turn for watch duty, since the Reds had plans to unfreeze their people.

Sage's hibernation orb floated in a nearby cage. Krytus had done a number on her, Stanford almost felt sorry for her.

The radio suddenly sparked to life and Krytus' voice came through.

"Reverb, bring me Sage and Battle Force 5," the Red leader ordered. "I want them to witness the rebirth of the Red civilization."

Without a second thought, Stanford jumped out of the car and headed for the cages. He grabbed Sage's orb before heading to the cage that held the friends. He opened the door and ordered them to exit.

Without question, the friends followed Stanford. He acted as if he was on a mission. No words were exchanged between them. They walked passed their vehicles.

Have to get to the cars before Krytus shows up, Vert thought.

He was about to give the signal when the Reds suddenly appeared. Krytus looked confused for a moment, until he noticed the visor Vert was wearing, seeing the small microphone on the side.

"Fool!" Krytus yelled.

Stanford spun around, eyes wide. He grunted when Sherman threw him to the ground. Spinner grabbed Sage's orb as they ran for their cars, and in Zoom's case, hobbled. Stanford growled in anger, scrambling to his feet and over to the Reverb.

"How's Sage?" Sherman asked as Spinner closed the turret hatch.

"Hard to say," Spinner replied.

Vert grunted as the Saber was blasted with a sonic boom. He grabbed the fuser from the floor. He quickly sped off, hearing the crunch of metal as Reverb collided with Krytus.

"Buster. Tangler. Time for SmashClaw," Vert announced, preparing the fuser.

He sent it flying, however, the fuser exploded before it could activate. He stared wide eyed at Stanford. The team backed up together as they were surrounded.

"Did you honestly believe you would win?" Krytus asked. "I was going to spare your pitiful world, but now, Earth will be the first world I conquer when my people are free."

"Yeah? And how are you gonna find it?" Zoom asked. His eyes fell on the Reverb. "Oh..."

"With the identity modulator in your comrade's vehicle, I will open the portal to Earth and rain destruction down upon your miserable race."

"Not if...it's...destroyed," came a strained British voice.

All eyes fell on Stanford. His body was tense, visibly shaking as he fought against the virus.

"Stanford?" Agura asked.

"Y-You have to destroy...destroy the Reverb," Stanford said.

"What?!" Zoom exclaimed.

"No!" Agura cried.

"Enough is enough. Kyburi!" Krytus yelled.

Spinner shot out a turret chain and knocked the Red hunter away from Stanford.

"Stay away from him!" the eldest shouted.

"You have destroy the Reverb!" Stanford yelled.

"But in doing so we'll kill you," Vert said.

The Reds charged. War broke out as the two teams battled it out.

"So be it," Stanford said as he blasted Krylox away from Zoom. "I'm a dead man anyway. If you don't kill me then Krytus certainly will."

"We're not killing you, Stanford," Sherman declared.

Stanford suddenly cried out, grabbing his head. All motion stopped as the Reverb sparked with black electricity. His body relaxed, his arms lowering, hands gripping the wheel.

"Stanford?" Spinner asked nervously.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance," Stanford said, voice low and eerie. He opened his eyes, revealing soulless black. "Now you've sealed Earth's fate."

"No," Agura breathed in horror.

Vert's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. They had to do something and fast. Vert and Agura shared a knowing look. Agura nodded in understanding.

"Destroy them!" Krytus roared.

Tires screeched as ten vehicles sped towards each other. Spinner shot out bomb after bomb, the explosions kicking up a massive cloud of dust. The Reds split up, catching sight of silhouettes of cars within the smoke screen.

Stanford pinged the area, creating an echo map. The alarm in his car screamed once in warning before something slammed into the top. He yelled as the car jerked as it was gripped tightly.

He looked out the windshield, all he could see was green. The Tangler held fast to the Reverb, the underside pressing down on the top of the smaller car.

"I'm really sorry, Stanford," Agura said.

Where the Tangler's drills used to be, two fangs extended and sank into the Reverb. Agura pressed a button and the Battle Zone filled with screams of pain.

"Agura's activated the anti-virus. Keep the Reds off her," Vert ordered.

Déjà-vu quickly took hold as the two teams fought. Only the roles were reversed. Bombs flew as the screams continued to ring.

The Reverb's computers activated, flickering from red to blue. Stanford's body twisted and jerked, shock suit slowly returning back to its original royal purple.

Stanford's hand slammed against the wheel. The sonic cannons boomed. The blast hit Kytren as he sailed towards Agura. The concussion cracked his shell and sent his essence spiraling into the abyss.

Sherman collided with Kyrosys as Spinner launched a grenade. The explosion sent them flying, but effectively sent Kyrosys back to his respawn chamber.

As Krylox, Kyburi, and eventually Krytus were defeated, Vert had to wonder how they had managed to do it. Though, he didn't have time to think about it. He rushed over to where Tangler was climbing off of Reverb.

"Did it work?" Spinner asked.

Vert climbed out of Saber and went over to the Reverb. He opened the top and looked inside. Stanford was slumped in the seat, out cold.

"Let's get him and Sage back home," Vert said. "They've been through enough."

With the Reverb hooked up to the Buster, the team headed back to the portal and back to the Hub. As Sherman and Spinner helped Sage recharge, Agura and Vert brought Stanford into the med bay.

Agura pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed. Vert left the room to give her some privacy.

So began the longest wait of their lives.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N** : We've come to the final two chapters. I hope you've all enjoyed the story. Feedback is always welcome.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Seconds ticked into minutes. Minutes became hours. Hours turned into days. Days seemed like an eternity as the team watched and waited for any signs of Stanford waking up. He had fallen into a solid coma, giving no response to stimuli.

Agura never left his side, unless she absolutely had to. Spinner and Zoom rejoined the team in pristine condition. Sage continuously ran tests on Stanford and the Reverb. Slowly, day by day, she saw her brother's virus work its way out of both car and driver.

Sage sighed tiredly as her final scan came up negative for any foreign entities. Her circuits flickered, telling her she needed to recharge. Since being tortured, she found she couldn't hold a charge for as long as she used to. It was nothing to concern the team about, since she was working on fixing that problem.

Sage looked down at Agura who was asleep at Stanford's side with her head on the bed and her fingers wrapped around his hand. Smiling to herself, Sage floated out of the room and headed for the Mobi.

A few minutes later, Agura was woken up by the sound of a moan. She opened her eyes and lifted her head, turning her gaze to Stanford. His features were slightly twisted in discomfort. She put a hand on his arm.

"Stanford?" she asked hopefully.

He groaned again, eyes fighting to open. He turned his head, meeting Agura's gaze. Her heart soared. She leaned over and pulled Stanford into a hug. He put his arms around her.

"I thought I'd lost you forever," Agura sobbed.

She went to pull away, but something pulled her back. They looked down to see their pendants interlocked with each other. Agura smiled as she unhooked them.

"I guess the legend was true," she said with a chuckle.

Stanford touched the key pendant around his neck. He had completely forgotten about it. He wrapped his fingers around the cool metal, smiling weakly.

"Thanks," he whispered hoarsely.

"For what?" Agura asked.

Stanford looked up at her. "For not giving up on me."

Agura smiled, running her fingers through his hair. "Nothing's out of my reach," she said. "And no Red Sentient will ever take my prince from me again."

"Your prince, huh?"

Agura leaned in close, smirking. "Yeah. You're mine. And so you don't forget it."

Their lips locked. Stanford's blood ignited. He reached up and pulled Agura closer. She gripped his shirt like a lifeline, fearing that if she let go he would disappear.

They broke away and stared into each other's eyes. Agura lightly touched Stanford's cheek.

"I guess...that makes you my princess," Stanford said.

Agura smiled. "Yeah. I guess it does."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N** : And we've come to the end. It's been a wild ride. Thanks so much for coming on this crazy journey with me. I hope you've all enjoyed the story. Your feedback has been inspirational. Cheers and God speed.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one.

* * *

Green eyes gazed down at the gleaming purple car. It had been several weeks since the anti-virus had been uploaded, and things should've gone back to normal. Should've.

Stanford folded his arms as he continued to stare at his car. His eyes were haunted, glazed with the dark memories of what he had done to his friends. They were right not to trust him, to cast suspicious glances his way, to leave him out of sensitive conversations.

He could deal with that. It would take time to fix, but, hopefully it would be fixed. No, what hurt the most was the knowledge that he had hurt the one person he had wanted to protect. By playing the sacrifice card he had put his team in the line of fire.

Stanford lowered his head, closing his eyes. However, it was the sound of footsteps that made him look up. Agura stood off to the side. It was difficult to read her expression.

"This isn't healthy," she said.

"What isn't?"

"You need to re-establish the bond with your car."

"Now you sound like Sage."

Agura walked over to him. "Stanford, we need you. It's not the same without you."

"You did just fine without me before," Stanford mumbled.

"No we didn't. You're a part of this team."

Stanford looked at her. "Am I? You seem to be the only one who thinks that."

His eyes narrowed as Vert entered the garage. The leader hurried over to the Saber.

"We're called Battle Force 5 for a reason," Agura said.

"You might want to remind the others of that," Stanford told her.

"Why?"

"Oh, don't pretend, Agura. I see the nervous glances, the suspicious stares. I hear the chatter behind my back. You all think there's still some of the virus left, that I might relapse."

Agura blinked in surprise. "What? No, I-"

"Don't play me for a fool, luv. I may be a screw up but I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say anything," Agura said.

"You didn't have to."

Agura stepped forward and put a hand on Stanford's arm. "Stanford, please. Don't push us away. We're your friends, your team. We can work through this. I'm sorry you feel like we don't trust you. And I will admit, some trust issues may have developed. But, that has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me, Agura," Stanford said. "I'm the one who betrayed the team. I'm the one who handed you all over to Krytus. It was all me."

"No, it wasn't."

Stanford and Agura looked over at Vert. The red clad leader had a look of determination on his face.

"It wasn't you. It was Krytus. You had no control over what you did," Vert said.

"That's just the thing, Vert. I knew what I was doing. I was in control," Stanford said.

Vert walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "We need you, pal. We've suffered enough without you."

Before Stanford could say anything, the stormshock alarm blared. The brothers and Zoom hurried into the garage and ran to their vehicles. Vert patted Stanford's back.

"It's your call," he said.

Vert and Agura jumped into their cars and sped off down the tunnels. Stanford gazed at the Reverb for a moment before opening the top and jumping inside. He threw the car in gear and slammed his foot against the accelerator.

Zoom looked over his shoulder as a mighty roar erupted from behind him. The Reverb shot out of the tunnel and quickly caught up to them. Agura smiled as they entered the stormshock.

Battle Force 5 was whole once more.


End file.
